


My Best Friend's Brother

by RuinedBy5Guys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on a Real Life Friendship, Best Friends, Best friend's brother, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Drinking, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, Love, Marijuana, Mutual Pining, Sexting, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Smut, Soccer Player Harry Styles, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinedBy5Guys/pseuds/RuinedBy5Guys
Summary: This whole situation really started back around seventh grade when Gemma and Harry found it hilarious to sit me down and watch scary movies together. It always started off fine, but as soon as someone was whacked into pieces or running from some creepy guy, I would lose my shit. At first I didn’t think anything of it, considering boys never really seemed to pay much attention to me. But in my moment of fear, Harry always was right beside me. At first it was just casually sitting next to me, his leg pressed closed to mine, and his laughter addicting as soon as I would start to freak out. But then it turned into blanket sharing and our whole sides pressed together, while I strained my neck looking as far away from the TV as I could. Harry would play it off so casually, slipping his hand down onto mine and wrapping our fingers together, as if his sister wasn’t sitting right across from us on the other couch. I guess I should have realized then that I was getting myself into a pretty stupid situation. Because although I never admitted it until eight years later, I was falling hard for my best friends brother.





	1. The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So it has been a few years since I have written anything, and I just have to admit that I am sort of in love with this story.  
> Yes it is based off of a real life crush on my best friend's brother.  
> No I did not get with him quite like Racheal did, or not yet anyways (oh my god I am so sorry to the real Gemma in my life. love you girl)  
> So please enjoy.

I remember the day Gemma arrived in the neighborhood. All of the neighbor kids gathered around as we watched the moving truck unload, and we all wondered who was moving into the home diagonal to mine. It turned out to be Anne, a sweet single mom to Gemma and Harry. Gemma was in my grade and we first talked at the bus stop, surrounded by eager elementary school students. She wasn’t from the area at all and I had lived here my whole life, so we sort of fell into being friends right from the start. Harry came along as the consolation to Gemma. He was two years younger than us, but he tried his hardest to keep up with us older kids as we ran around the neighborhood for hours on end. What Gemma and I had was special, and unbreakable. Despite many hours of bickering and yelling at each other like siblings, we never faded away from one another. Our families fell into a pattern together, mushing us to start a dysfunctional yet beautiful life together.

 

~~

 

“Can you believe we’ve known each other for like eleven years now?” Gemma asks me, clasping her flat iron together. I roll my eyes at her, rolling over onto the end of her mattress.

“Stop making me feel so old.” I groan, looking back at the pile of books she had stacked, or I should say thrown on her bed. “What even is Human Sexuality?” I ask her, flipping open the cover of the cartoon looking book. Gemma snorts, pulling pieces of her long hair through the steaming straightener.

“I don’t really know. But I’ll make sure I keep you updated every class I have.” She tells me. I flip through a couple pages of the book, but get bored quickly.

“Maybe the professor will be some freaky BDSM dude.” I laugh, trying to imagine what a human sexuality course would even look like. Gemma giggles, shaking her head at me. “Maybe you’ll have to call him Daddy.” I joke. That gets Gemma to stop laughing. She scrunches her nose up at me and switches off the flat iron.

“I will never call a guy Daddy. Not in a million years.” She tells me seriously, but a smile plays on her lips.

Just then Harry peeks his head in her door, his newly cut hair damp with sweat. “Who’s getting called Daddy?” He asks excitedly, kicking open the door. He is dressed in his soccer uniform, his shirt clinging to him and his socks covered in green streaks. Gemma glances at him and scoffs.

“The only thing a girl is gonna call you is disgusting!” She smirks, pulling on a sweater over her top. Harry laughs, his eyes closing and his teeth glowing as he smiles wide. I can’t help but start to laugh too, the sound of him being so contagious. I sit up on the end of Gemma’s bed, straightening out my shorts.

“She’s taking a human sexuality course this semester.” I tell him, holding up the book for effect. He drops his duffle bag on the floor and takes a step closer so he can grab the book from me. He looks unimpressed as he browses the pages. “I said she may have to call her professor Daddy.”

Harry looks up at me and grins. He about to say something, but Gemma cuts him off by grabbing the book from him and pushing him backwards. “You smell horrible. Get out of here!” She shouts, shutting the door behind him. She makes a scene of spraying some extra perfume on herself and around her room. The whole time it happens, I can’t force myself to wipe the stupid grin I have stuck on my face. There was something fascinating about Harry in a soccer uniform and laughing over stupid shit.

“Are we smoking tonight?” Gemma asks me, snapping me back to reality. I shrug, toying with my phone in my hands. She pulls on her shoes and throws her purse over her shoulder. “I figured you would want to have another way to get your mind of things.” She tells me.

Right. Things. Things being the fact that I was just dumped by my girlfriend of four years. I look up at Gemma, who suddenly seems kind of sorry for bringing it up. “Yes I would love to smoke myself into oblivion. Now go to work like a responsible human being and I will go call my dealer.” I sigh. Gemma chuckles and says goodbye, stomping down the stairs quickly.

I gather up my stuff and take a moment to tie up my Converse before heading to leave her room. As soon as I am out in the hall, I collide with Harry’s solid and very much naked chest. “Oh sorry.” He mumbles, not even moving back, but sliding his hands down my arms. I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me as I peel my fingertips off of his chest, trying not to blatantly stare at the built body of my best friends brother. Harry has obviously lost his shirt in his room and he’s now only in his shorts, which are hanging dangerously low on his hips. The band of his boxers is out and his feet are bare, but I can still see the marks from where his shin guards were pressed into his skin. I trial my gaze up to his face, where Harry just watches me carefully, still not moving away from me. He is definitely not the same little boy I first met all those years ago. Now he’s about two inches taller than me and his newly defined muscles make him feel ever more like a giant above me.

“Just gonna go hop in the shower.” He tells me quietly, barely inching backwards towards the bathroom. I nod, trying to force myself away from him, but in the process, smacking myself roughly into the frame of Gemma’s door. Harry reaches from me again, but I slide away, gripping my aching back and hobbling down the stairs.

“See ya!” I shout awkwardly, not even turning around to see if he is still there.

 

~~

 

Later that night Gemma and I pile into my minivan, keeping the lights off and passing a bowl back a forth between us. It’s a little after 1am, and I am already pleasantly high.

“I want to fuck a boy.” I tell Gemma suddenly. She chokes on her hit, puffing out a large cloud of smoke and coughing loudly. I rest my head back against the driver’s seat, my mind spinning with way too many thoughts all at once.

“What did you say?!” Gemma asks me, closing the water bottle she found to stop her coughing. She hands me the bowl back, eyeing me with a strange look. I don’t answer her right away. Instead, I take another large pull of the drug and close my eyes while I think about what exactly I should tell her. As I exhale loudly, I press my fingers into my forehead.

“I’m young. I have only been with one person in my life and now she’s gone. So why the fuck not? I think I’m done being sad.” I tell my best friend honestly, pushing my thumb against the almost finished bowl. I nervously wait her response, but she just stares at me silently for a while.

“I think you should Rach.” She says surprisingly, sitting up so she props her back up against the window. She grabs my hands and closes her eyes slowly. “I truly want you to be happy and so if that means fucking a man, then I am totally on board to help you find some happiness.” Gemma grins, her eyes glossy. “Are you gonna get a Tinder?” She laughs.

I laugh with her, realizing I have no idea what the hell I am doing. “I don’t know how to talk to boys!” I shout, tears starting to form in my eyes from laughing so hard. Gemma snorts, both of us giggling uncontrollably. “What do I do?!” I whine, trying to figure out everything going through my mind. Gemma shakes her head, still laughing, and just shrugging her shoulders at me. “You’re supposed to be helpful considering you’ve had experience with guys. I’ve got nothing to go on here. I haven’t even kissed one.” I ramble.

Gemma stops laughing, squinting her eyes at me. “You’ve never kissed a boy.” She gasps, starting to laugh all over again. Now it’s my turn to squint at her. Clearly, she’s much higher than I thought she could be from sharing one bowl. I take in the last real hit of weed before dumping the ashes and getting everything put away. “That’s some good shit.” Gemma tells me when I blow out the smoke.

I nod at her because I’m afraid to speak. The only thing going through my mind right now was how her brother was some pretty good shit.

 

~~

 

Saturday afternoon I find myself standing in the Styles family kitchen, a pretzel rod dangling from my lips, and Gemma staring into the fridge as if the contents have changed in the last five minutes she’s been there. I take another bite off the pretzel, shaking my head. “What do I do?” I groan, trying hard to read what’s on Gemma’s mind.

She stands up quickly, pushing the fridge shut. “Maybe we should have a party!” She shouts. Suddenly there is loud thumping on the stairs and Harry stumbles around the corner, his arm reaching to catch himself on the wall. I chew on my pretzel, avoiding the urge to stare at his long body.

“I came as soon as I heard party.” He gasps, scrunching up the sides of his shirt. Gemma rolls her eyes, opening the fridge yet again.

“Of course you did. But you do realize it’s August and you just started the soccer season.” She points out, grabbing a container of strawberries from the fridge. “You can’t drink. Or smoke.” She huffs. I laugh from where I’m leaning into the counter and Harry shoots me a pouting look. “But you could help with guys.” Gemma tells him, a gleaming look in her eyes, which I know from experience can’t mean anything good.

Harry looks between us confused. I grab another pretzel, trying to avoid the awkwardness we were plunging into. “Guys?” He asks slowly, staring at his sister for an explanation. Gemma laughs, biting into a strawberry. She points at me shaking her head. Instantly I feel myself flush, my throat suddenly dried from all of the pretzels I have been carelessly chewing on.

“I sort of want to hook up with a guy. Maybe. Sort of.” I mumble, not speaking very loud. Harry catches on, his confused look turning way more smug as he leans into the wall with all of his attention focused on me. He raises his eyebrows at me. “What!” I yell, breaking away from his holding stare to grab my water.

“You want me to bring my friends to this party in the hopes that you can hook up with one of them?” Harry asks. Gemma is cracking up, still aimlessly munching on strawberries. I sigh, shaking my head at her.

I point at her from across the room, telling Harry, “This is all her idea.” He looks far too amused, but doesn’t look at his sister, instead just continues to look me up and down. “What?” I ask him, slamming the water onto the counter.

“Exploring our sexual options, are we?” He asks slowly, his tongue swiping over his lips as he grins at me. My mind is clouded with so much tension and utter shock that I can’t respond right away, simply gulping as I watch him stare at me.

“There is such a thing as bisexuality Harry.” I try to explain, my voice wavering. He stands up straight, his big hands combing back some of his hair. He’s got an evil smirk on his face and I have to break away my gaze from him before I get any more bad ideas. I look over to Gemma, silently begging for help.

“You bring the boys Harry. I’ll bring the booze. And dear, confused Racheal here will bring the weed.” Gemma says, closing up the strawberries. She moves to put them away and I find myself looking at Harry again. He is still looking at me, his eyes dark.

“Sounds good.” He says simply, his long legs moving away from us as he heads back upstairs. I follow him with my eyes, watching until I can’t see him anymore.

So many things were going through my head. First of all, the idea of a party was sort of stupid for this time of year. Secondly, I had so much I had to figure out with my life that I really shouldn’t be caught up in this mess. And thirdly, Harry was going to be the death of me, with those big hands and longing stares.

“This is gonna be fun!” Gemma chirps, scaring the shit out of me. She somehow managed to come up right beside me without me even noticing. She laughs at me and rolls her eyes. “What’s wrong with you?” She asks with her eyebrows scrunched together.

I shake my head frantically, trying desperately to look like I am not blushing from the inside out. “Nothing.” I mumble, clicking the home button on my phone several times.

 

~~

 

Our ‘party’ happens the next Friday and it’s nothing like I feared Gemma would cook up. It’s pretty relaxed, only about twenty of us gathered around the living room. Harry’s soccer friends were not included in the invite, except for the exception of Niall, who seemed to show up wherever there was any sort of party. They were both painfully sober as the rest of us sipped on too strong screwdrivers. Anne agreed to a night out with my mom, both of them lecturing us for a few days straight before we had people over.

“This is fun, right?” Gemma asks me, leaning down to talk into my ear. I shrug at her, taking a long drink. She looks a little nervous, which I find hilarious considering I’m the one being set up for failure. We had agreed that by the end of the night I was supposed to have kissed a guy. On the lips. It didn’t seem like a horrible thing, until it was half past nine and I was two shots in and staring helplessly at Harry and Gemma’s friends. “It’s already almost eleven.” She tells me. I drop my head to the side, staring at her stupidly.

“What is this? Cinderella? Am I gonna turn into a pumpkin at midnight?” I ask her. She snorts, tossing back the rest of the liquid in her cup. I follow her lead, standing up and feeling the slight waiver in my step as I head to the kitchen for a refill. Gemma hands me her cup, stepping around a few people on the floor so she can go mingle.

I’m in the freezer, reaching for ice when a voice behind me makes me jump. “Could I get some of that?” I turn around to see Micah standing there with an empty cup, awkwardly scuffing his shoe against the kitchen tile.

“Yeah.” I whisper, choking on my own words. What the hell was wrong with me? I reach back into the freezer for a handful of ice and drop it in his cup. He thanks me and steps over to the counter, eyeing the small alcohol selection. I wait behind him, staring down into the two cups in my hands.

“How are you?” Micah asks me, making me jump again. I’m drunk, and I know I am. It’s not bad, but there is a continuous buzz in my ears and my eyes are having a hard time focusing on things. I set both of the cups down, but then pick them back up again, realizing I’d have nothing to do with my hands then.

“I’m alright.” I tell him, gulping. He nods, looking at me carefully. I don’t know what to say to him. The awkwardness stings and weighs both us down as we stand there, both unsure of what to do next. “Do you need orange juice?” I ask him, sliding the cups onto the counter and going to grab the juice from the fridge. He looks confused. “Screwdrivers.” I say, my cheeks heating up even more. I step beside him, refilling both mine and Gemma’s drinks.

“How’s Hannah?” Micah asks me, breaking the silence. I squeeze my eyes tight together, trying not to let her name cut deep into me. I knew this was going to happen, but there was no way to predict how it was going to feel.

“I wouldn’t know.” I admit, picking up my cup so I can take another drink. I look at Micah, bringing the cup away from my mouth. “She broke up with me a few weeks ago.” I tell him, my throat tight. Instantly he looks bashful, rubbing the back of his neck roughly and sighing.

“I’m sorry Racheal.” He tells me. I shake my head, drinking another gulp of my vodka and orange juice. “You don’t deserve that.” He says. I close my eyes again. I don’t think I’m ready for any of this.

“Could you take this to Gemma?” I ask him, handing him her cup. “I’m gonna run to the restroom.” I say simply, not waiting for a response before I walk around him to the bathroom.

I stare at myself in the mirror, slightly disgusted and partially marveled at how I look. I thought that I had taken this heartbreak well. I had picked myself up from it and moved forward with aggression. I pull my now shorter hair over my shoulders, gazing at the new length. It’s a new me. A new Racheal. A Racheal without Hannah. I swallow roughly, looking at myself in the eyes. This fucking sucked.

I step out of the bathroom, avoiding the room of people and heading for the back door. I step out onto the deck, breathing in a deep breath of the cool outside air. I set my drink in the ledge, resting my elbows on the wood and sinking my weight into it. The back door opens and I look up expecting to find Gemma, but I’m surprised when I see Harry stepping outside. He looks great tonight. He has tight khakis pulled over his legs and a simple black t-shirt hugging against his arms. He steps close to me, leaning down right by my side. He looks at me carefully, his eyes scanning my face. “You alright?” He asks. I smile, but it’s forced and he notices, shaking his head slightly. “Really Rach. You don’t have to lie to me.” He says carefully.

I sniffle, unable to control myself. I was drunk and he was acting as if he cared so much and that felt better than anything had in so long. I drop my head against his shoulder, sighing shakily. “I don’t know anymore. Everything feels like shit.” I admit, squeezing my eyes together. Harry stays quiet and just lets me be. “My life is sort of falling apart.” I tell him, picking myself up off him. He reaches out with one of his big hands, sliding my drink closer to me. I accept it, bringing it to my lips with shaky hands. “I’m ready to move on. I ready to get rid of this awful feeling. I just feel like I’ve done nothing with my life.” I say, the words pouring out of me without hesitation. “I’m ready to be stupid. I want to meet new people. I want to fuck around and not give a shit. That’s what twenty year olds are supposed to do!” I groan, my head spinning when I stand up straight.

Harry reaches an arm out, curling his hand around my back, but still keeping space between us. I look down at it, but then quickly back at his face, looking at his eyes carefully. He stands up, towering over me ever so slightly. His other hand falls to my hip, his feet scooting close to mine. I watch his throat move as he gulps, his eyes never leaving me as he stares down at me. It’s like I have lost my ability to control anything. My mind is blank and I feel so dizzy as Harry has his hands on me, looking at me silently.

“You’re not breathing.” Harry smiles, his dimples visible, even on the dark porch. I gasp, not even aware of the fact that I had been holding it in ever since Harry’s hands landed on me. I drop my gaze nervously, the lack of oxygen and alcohol coursing through me roughly. Harry leans closer, moving one hand up my side so he can carefully grasp the side of my face. He tilts my head up slowly, his eyes locked on mine. He doesn’t say anything else, just stares at me and slightly moves towards me until it feels like he can’t possibly get any closer. I can’t process what is happening, but I catch myself licking over my lips slowly. Harry notices too and in an instant, he crashes towards me. His lips fall perfectly on mine, one of his big hands still pressed to my cheek and the other sliding to spread across my lower back. He’s so warm and inviting, and before I can even think I wrap my hands around his neck, savoring the feeling of his soft skin. He’s so much different than any other kiss I had with Hannah. He was strong and made me feel small, pressed up against him and sliding our mouths together slowly. His hand moves from my cheek to tangle into my hair, his lips barley leaving mine, but I catch up, not letting him leave me.

My body feels like it’s on fire. My hands are gripping Harry tightly, holding him close so I don’t lose his addicting taste. It’s so good. So much better than I ever could have imagined. I never want to stop. Except for maybe Harry does because almost as fast as it seemed to be happening, he pulls away. His fingers linger on my back for a moment longer, his eyes full of something I have never seen before. But he steps away, disappearing inside the house without another word.

I’m left on the deck, shaking and gasping for air in the cool night. I reach my fingertips up to my lips, closing my eyes as I try to keep the memory of his taste on me for as long as I can.


	2. After The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note:  
> 1\. I fucking love Gemma's reaction to this whole thing, and shout out to my best friend for being so amazingly dramatic and giving me inspiration to write shit like this haha  
> 2\. Holy SMUT!  
> That's all for now!

I wake up Saturday morning with a massive headache. I turn around to see I’m curled up on the chaise in Gemma’s room. She’s passed out on her bed, her straight hair still looking perfect, but her tank top is only half on and I can see one of her ass cheeks from where I’m laying. I roll over to check the time, stopping to lay on my back and stare at the ceiling. I couldn’t ignore it any longer.

Harry kissed me. Harry Styles, my absolute best friend’s brother, had kissed me last night.

I cover my face with my hands, trying to shake the nauseous feeling that crashes over me. What was I supposed to do now?

I busy myself by going to the bathroom and forcing myself to chug as much water as I can handle. I scrub my face clean, brushing my teeth and trying to regain my composure. How was I supposed to face Gemma after this?

I carefully sneak out of her room, padding down the stairs as gently as I can manage. I round the corner to find Anne in the kitchen, her hair pulled back neatly and a fresh pot of coffee steaming behind her. She smiles at me, handing me a mug. “How are you doing Racheal? Didn’t get into too much trouble last night, I hope?” She chuckles, filling my mug for me. My face is burning, but I try to hide it as I duck into the fridge to pull out the milk. She still staring at me, I can feel it, a playful grin on her lips.

I look up at her carefully, swallowing down a sip of bitter coffee. “We had fun. Sorry if it was kind of a mess.” I say carefully. She laughs, throwing her hand around in the air.

“You know Harry had everything cleaned up before I could even care to notice.” She jokes, sipping at her own cup of coffee. At the mention of Harry, I begin to slightly panic, but swallow it down and pull the sugar from the cabinet instead. Anne eyes me silently, continuing to sip her coffee as if she already knows all of my secrets.

“Where is-“

“He’s out for a run.” She tells me, cutting me off. She continues to look at me, and I feel my cheeks burning, but I can’t do anything to stop it. This woman was just as much as my mother as she was Gemma’s. And right now I felt like she could read into my mind as I frantically tried to push away all thoughts about her eighteen year old son.

“I’m gonna bring Gemma some coffee.” I tell her, reaching around her for another mug. She doesn’t move, just slowly sips and stares at me with a haunting grin. I stay silent, fumbling with the coffee pot and scrambling around to make a good cup of coffee for my best friend. Anne opens her mouth like she’s about to comment on something when the garage door swings open, a breathless Harry joining us in the room.

I’m glad that both the cups of coffee are on the counter, otherwise they would have ended up on the floor. Harry is covered in a layer of sweat, his hair wild and a tank top tight against his broad chest. I know I’m staring, but my eyes won’t look away. Anne is looking between my dumbfounded expression and an oblivious Harry. He’s chugging down a cold water bottle, and I find myself fixed on his long fingers wrapped around the cold bottle. He’s swallowing down big gulps, lowering it slowly from his pink lips when he’s done, only to grin at me.

I snap out of my haze quickly, mumbling stupidly about going upstairs, and grabbing the coffee. I force myself not to look at Harry, instead I focus on not dropping the hot liquid in my hands as I tumble towards the stairs. I hear Anne snort, just like Gemma does, breaking out into a fit of laughter. “Shut up.” Harry tells her, and I take the steps as quickly as I can.

Gemma is still passed out, which was not surprising. I fumble the mugs down against her nightstand, slamming the door with a little too much force. I run over to the cleaner side of her bed, pushing myself under the covers with my friend. She groans, scooting away from me. “’m sleepin.” She grumbles. I tug her hand from over her eyes and cough awkwardly, trying to force words.

“Wake up.” I tell her. She peeks at me through sleepy eyes and shakes her head. “I know you’re hungover, but this is important.” I try again, sitting myself up and tugging at the threads of her quilt. She sighs dramatically, flipping over to face me. I stare at her, unsure of how I am going to tell her this. Instead of getting to the point, I reach over her and offer up her mug. “Drink this first.” I say.

“I don’t like this.” She grumbles, sitting up and yanking down her tank top. She glares at me with a severely pouty face before taking the coffee from me. She takes a sip, her eyes fluttering happily. “But I do love coffee though.” She sighs dreamily.

I pick at my fingernails, forgetting all about my own coffee on her nightstand. I panic when I hear someone coming up the stairs, throwing myself backwards on the bed and pulling her quilt over my head. Gemma giggles at me, using one hand to try and uncover me. “What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you wake me up so fucking early?” She asks, failing to get the blanket down.

“I kissed someone.” I say quietly, my voice muffled under the covers. Gemma slams down her coffee and yanks the blanket off me. Now she’s awake. She grins at me evilly, smashing her palms on my cheeks. She has the weirdest look on her face and my stomach churns knowing I am going to piss her off royally in a minute. She was gonna hate me. I gulp, staring up at my best friend helplessly.

“Tell me!” She shouts, squeezing my cheeks harder. I pull her hands away from me, sitting up slowly. She’s jumping up and down slightly, clapping her tiny hands together. “I want to know! You have to tell me everything! Was it good? When did it happen?!” She rambles, her words getting all jumbled together. I reach out and press my finger to her lips, shushing her. She bats my hand away and glares at me. “Tell me who you kissed, woman!” She shouts.

I roll my eyes. I have this dreaded feeling Harry knows everything that is going on in here right now. He’s probably pressed against the door. Or if he’s smart, he would be locking himself up right about now to avoid the wrath of his sister. I look closely at my best friend, taking a deep breath in. “You can’t get mad.” I start by saying, thinking I need to ease into it as easy as I can. Her smile shifts slightly, but she just looks even more confused. “I didn’t mean for this to happen.” I tell her honestly, nervous laughter escaping my mouth before I can stop it.

“Just fucking tell me Racheal.” Gemma groans, whacking me on the shoulder. I stare at her, not knowing what to say, so I just blurt it out quickly.

“Harry kissed me.”

The air in the room feels like it was suddenly all sucked out, and I find myself more nervous than I have ever been, sitting right in front of my best friend. Her face changes from confused happy, to confused angry in only a second. She starts to say something but stops herself, picking up her coffee and taking a giant gulp. She tries to speak again but again words fail her. She stands up, picking her shorts out of her legs and walking carefully to her bathroom. I watch her go, unsure if I should say anything at this point. She pees and then comes back around the corner, folding her hands and resting her forehead on them. She looks at me again, taking a shaky breath.

“My brother?” She asks evenly, her voice masked so I can’t exactly tell how she’s feeling.

I nod slowly, starting to panic all over again. “I’m sorry!” I shout, throwing her blanket off of my body. I scoot to the edge of the bed, ready to explain the whole situation. Gemma starts laughing. She’s bent over, struggling to breathe as she shakes with hysterical laughter. It’s not a good thing.

“My _brother_?!” She shouts, slapping her hands on her knees.

“I don’t know what happened!” I mumble, my palms sweating, as I wring my fingers together. “One minute I was talking to Micah and the next I was outside getting air. But then Harry came outside and asked me how I was. And I wasn’t okay, I was trying not to cry, because of course Micah brought up Hannah. So we were just talking, well I was talking, and Harry was there. And then he kissed me. Really I don’t even know anything else. He just fucking kissed me!” I try to tell her, everything coming out far too fast to understand. Gemma looks at me like I’ve grown another head in the last second. I groan loudly, slapping my hands over my face. “I’m sorry Gemma. I don’t know what happened. It just did.”

She straightens up, huffing out a breath and taking a wide step towards her door.

Almost instantly I fly off the bed, slamming myself into her door and blocking her exit. She glares at me, crossing her arms defiantly. I see her fingernails pressing into her skin and for a moment I get scared thinking about how badly she could hurt me with them. I look up at her, silently pleading her not to leave the room and start something I wasn’t ready to face. “Get out of my way.” She tells me, her voice thick with anger.

The damage was done. I didn’t know what to do at this point except to let her pass me. She slams the door open, stalking towards Harry’s room. I push my head into the doorframe, hating myself more and more by the second. Gemma gets to Harry’s room, but she spins around with annoyed look when she doesn’t find him in there. The shower turns on in the bathroom, and her face ignites with a new wave of anger. This was not going well at all.

I watch silently as she throws open the bathroom door, startling Harry who had just stepped into the shower. “Fuck Gemma! What the hell?!” He shouts, his hands pulling the shower curtain over his naked body. I’m too scared to focus on the fact that he was indeed naked in there. Instead, I close my eyes as I watch Gemma open her mouth.

“My best friend?!” She shouts. I peek my eyes open slightly and I see her staring at me, her arm up as she accusingly points at me. Harry looks around the shower curtain at me and I close my eyes again, pushing my head harder against the wall. “My _best fucking friend_?!” Gemma shouts again. It’s like she can’t even form any other words, too busy breathing heavily and flipping her gaze back and forth between her brother and I.

I work up the nerve to move my feet, sinking back into her room so I can grab my clothes from last night and my house keys. I find my phone on the chaise and shove it in my pocket. When I get back to the doorway, I can hear Harry mumbling quietly. Anne is at the bottom of the stairs with a questioning look on her face. I head down carefully, looking at Anne with a begging look. She reaches out to touch my shoulder, nodding softly with a smile etched into her lips. She was enjoying this too much. “I’m so sorry.” I blush, but she squeezes my shoulder.

“We just have to get past this moment of rage and we can figure it out.” She assures me. I know she is right. Gemma always needed her time to freak out. The question was how long it would last. Sometimes it was an hour. Sometimes a week. I don’t take time to think about it anymore, just let myself out the front door and shamefully walk across the street to my own home.

 

~~

 

Surprisingly Gemma ends up in my room around nine that night, quietly letting herself in. I didn’t think I would see her after escaping this morning. I had come home and talked to my mom a little bit, leaving out the details of what was exploding over at the Style’s household. She let me sleep all day while she worked on lesson plans and I had hardly been up two hours when my best friend appears and sinks down on the end of my bed. I stare at her sheepishly, not knowing if I should speak first.

“Look…” Gemma starts, shaking her head slightly. “I just have to tell you I am so beyond pissed off right now.”

“I’m sorry!” I blurt out, but similar to her mom, she holds up a hand and takes a breath before continuing.

“I am pretending like this didn’t happen with my baby brother. I am going to block that disturbing detail out of my head, and I am going to be a good friend, and ask you how it felt to kiss a guy.” Gemma tells me, swallowing thickly.

I am very impressed with her for being so easy right now, but I know I can’t spill into the details of kissing Harry like I normally could. Instead, I just struggle for words as my faces flushes. “It was amazing.” I sigh, unable to stop. She looks so uncomfortable, but forces a smile.

“Not quite the same as kissing a girl, is it?” She jokes, trying hard to pretend her laughing isn’t completely forced. I shake my head, chuckling softly. It was not the same at all. It was a whole different universe. “Okay,” She starts again, closing her eyes tightly. “I don’t know what’s going on between you two. And let me stress the importance that I _do not_ want to know what’s going on between you two.” She tells me. I stare at her, shocked at the composure she’s showing, and I can’t help but laugh a little bit. She glares at me, which shuts me up pretty quickly. “This isn’t funny.” She grumbles.

I shake my head, laughing again. “No it’s not at all.” I tell her, giggling into my hands. What the hell had I done? This whole situation was super awkward and somewhat horrifying. Gemma tries so hard not to laugh with me, but fails, groaning loudly.

“I thought that crush of yours was over forever ago!” She whines, playfully smacking my arm. I nod, completely agreeing with her. I thought that my stupid attraction to Harry had stopped several years ago, around the time when I learned just how attracted to girls I was. Yeah I never really stopped looking at boys, but still, most of my attention was spent on Hannah.

Harry was different though. I had grown up with him. He was the first person to ever hold my hand, the first one to ever let me cuddle up with him. He had taught me so much about myself without evening trying to. Yes, I stopped looking at him with dreamy eyes around the start of freshman year, but there was no denying I wasn’t infatuated with how much he grew up over the last five years or so. His voice deepened and he found soccer. He turned into such a caring guy who worked his ass off for a starting position on the team and straight A’s. He was pretty fucking amazing. The only problem was that he was Gemma’s brother.

I stare at my best friend, trying to figure out what to say to her. I laugh again, covering my face. “He used to hold my hand.” I say. She rolls her eyes, and I swear one day they’re gonna fall out of her head if she keeps that up.

Gemma crumples over in defeat, falling onto my bed. She groans loudly again, and I poke her in the side, earning yet another death glare. “I sort of hate you.” She admits, propping herself up on her elbows. “No I really hate you Rach. That’s my little brother you’re defiling.”

I can’t help but grin, trying hard to hide it behind my hands. “Technically he’s defiling me, wouldn’t you say?” I say quietly. That earns another groan, but we end up laughing, laying in my bed and chatting for hours about the philosophy of guys.

 

~~

 

I manage to avoid Harry for an entire week. I only saw him once, and that was when I was creepily watching out my bedroom window to watch him leave for practice. I hope to God he didn’t see me watching him load up his gear like a complete idiot. Gemma had been okay, always keeping our conversations about how busy her day at work was, or how amazing this week’s Human Sexuality class had gone.

Currently I was spread out on her chaise, my laptop balanced on my legs and a slushy turning my mouth blue. Gemma was scribbling quietly in her notebook attempting to take notes on a chapter for her Phycology class. I look up from the job ads I had been scrolling through, groaning at my best friend. She laughs, clicking her pen a couple times. “Not going well?” She asks. I push the laptop down to rest on the chair in front of me and stir up my slushy.

“I hate adulting.” I grumble, sipping at the freezing liquid. “I’m going to get a snack.” I decide, climbing up off the chaise. Gemma requests something salty and I head downstairs to raid the pantry. All goes well except for when I turn to close the pantry door and smack into a smirking Harry. He eyes the bag of popcorn and can of Pringles in my hand. “What?” I gush stupidly, my face burning hot.

Harry takes a step toward me and I suck in a breath, trying to back up but the pantry door is behind me. He stays silent, raking his eyes up and down my body. His hands reach out to brush up against my waist, causing me to shiver. I don’t know what to do except to stand there frozen in my spot. He takes a deep breath, crowding into my space further. “Where have you been?” He asks his voice quiet. He leans down slightly, stopping and digging his fingertips into my hips. I suck in a breath, my knees trembling underneath me.

“I’ve been around.” I whisper, trying not to meet his eyes because I don’t want him to see how much his hands are affecting me. My body feels like its tingling, the same heat I got when he kissed me last week spreading all over my skin. He leans down again and I squeeze my eyes shut, the snacks in my hand slipping slightly. I fumble to hold onto them, almost falling over when Harry chuckles above me. His lips graze my cheek and I lose all of my breath, drowning in an overwhelming amount of tension. He’s barely touching me, his lips sliding down my jaw and beside my ear.

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” He whispers, his lips catching onto my earlobe. My mouth falls open, my lungs desperately trying to push air into my body. Harry drops his lips to my neck, lightly sucking the skin between his teeth. I roll my head back, completely undone by him. His hands hold onto me tighter, pressing up under the material of my shirt. This was insane. He had me pushed against the pantry, his lips exploring over my neck, and my whole body shaking.

I start to drop the popcorn again, and he laughs against my skin, pulling back to look at me. “Meet me later?” He asks, searching my eyes for an answer. I nod slowly, not trusting my voice at all. Harry leans down, almost touching his lips to mine, but instead he just lingers there, his warm breath fanning over my face. “I’ll see you then.” He whispers.

And then he’s gone, just as suddenly as he was there, once again leaving me shocked and confused. I lean against the door as I try to catch my breath. I watch him settle onto the couch in the living room, not even looking at me again. I recollect myself and frantically run up the stairs. Gemma looks at me curiously when I stumble into her room, tossing the Pringles in her direction.

“Get lost down there?” She laughs. I laugh too, my throat tight and my mind racing. I plop down on the chaise again, pretending to be interested in my computer, but it doesn’t work. There is only one thing I can think about. Harry. I was going to meet up with Harry. I didn’t know when or where or how, but he wanted to see me. Alone.

 

~~

 

I’m halfway through a bowl in the back of my van, sitting silently in the smoke filled vehicle. I didn’t know what to do with myself. It was almost eleven o’clock but I couldn’t force myself to text Harry or to show up at his house. So I resorted to weed instead. I take another long hit, closing my eyes to try and sort my thoughts out.

Harry. Harry Styles. Gemma’s younger brother.

“Oh my god.” I sigh to myself, sinking farther into the backseat. I had laid down the third row of seating so I could stretch my legs out.

Out of nowhere the side door opens, making me drop the bowl almost instantly and flatten myself onto the ground of the car. I hear Harry’s deep chuckle as he climbs into the van, sliding the door shut behind him.

“Fuck Harry!” I gasp, my hands shaking as I try to settle down.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” He tells me, climbing over to sit next to me. I wave a hand in front of me, trying to pretend like I wasn’t just hot boxing my van alone. He smiles at me. “I thought I would find you in here.” He says.

I don’t know if that’s a compliment or an alarming wake up call to the fact that I am sort of turning into a stoner. Instead of digging further into it, I simply light the bowl again and take another long drag out of it. Harry watches me, his gaze heavy on me when I exhale. He sighs deeply, running a hand through his short hair. “I wish I could smoke.” He tells me.

“Sorry.” I say, setting the bowl back into its hiding spot under the seat in a makeshift box. Harry shakes his head, touching my arm carefully.

“You don’t have to stop.” He tells me.

I stare at him, my mind dazed as I get a good look at him tonight. He’s wearing his favorite Green Bay hoodie and loose athletic shorts. I am too high to deal with this right now. Maybe smoking so much was a bad idea.

“I shouldn’t have smoked so much.” I find myself saying aloud to Harry. He just chuckles, his eyes crinkling at the sides. I lean back into the seat, crossing my ankles. Harry scoots closer to me, pressing his leg right up against mine. I drop my gaze to his long legs, observing the scattered busies he has. There is a particularity large one surrounding the underside of his right knee. I reach out and brush my fingers over it, not pressing into the purple skin. “What happened?” I ask him.

He laughs, rolling up his shorts to show me the upper part of his right thigh. He looks like he took a nasty beating of some sort. “I was side tackled at the scrimmage a few days ago. Some dick ran over me while I was on the ground. So I tripped him, which ended with him flying backwards over me again with his cleats.” He tells me, running a hand over his thigh. I giggle, poking the dots on his thigh. He flinches, shaking his head.

“What an asshole.” I tell him. He rolls his shorts back down, but my hand still lingers, my mind not catching up to tell me it was a bad idea to keep touching him. He doesn’t pull away from me though, so I keep it there, toying with the hem of his shorts and tracing over his leg hair softly. His hand finds my arm and he slowly drags his fingers over my skin, causing the hair to raise and goosebumps to appear. It was so gentle and innocent. We just sit in silence, soaking up the feel of each other’s skin.

I don’t even notice Harry crowding closer until it’s too late and his mouth is on mine again. I gasp, stopping my hand on his leg and reaching up to his neck. This time he doesn’t stop, or hesitate. He molds our mouths together and tucks his fingers into my hair so he can pull me closer to him. I do the same, tugging on his neck so he can hover over me, deepening the kiss, but never disconnecting us. I feel myself sliding down onto the ground. My brain should be telling me to stop, to slow down, but I can’t help myself. Harry follows, climbing over me when I fully lay myself on the floor of my van.

Harry pulls away for a moment, brushing my hair out of my face and smiling sweetly down at me. “I feel like I’m getting high just from kissing you.” He chuckles. I laugh at him, yanking him down so his lips are on mine again. His free hand drops to my side, pushing up my shirt and pressing his palm into my stomach.

My mind is swirling, all of my negative thoughts gone, and everything focused on Harry. It felt like a mantra of just Harry, Harry, Harry, repeatedly. I was blissfully high and feeling like I was floating just from this boy kissing me.

Things change when Harry licks his tongue over my lips carefully, testing out the new sensation with a silent question. I don’t wait before opening my mouth on his, inviting him to kiss me harder. He has an amazing mouth. It expertly works over me, his tongue dancing with mine and making me breathless. I never wanted this to stop. When Harry pulls away, I whine disappointedly, nudging him with my knees and scraping my fingers over his neck. He laughs darkly, pushing my head to the side so he can work his way down my neck. I don’t even notice I’m making noises until Harry stops by my ear, whispering to me about how good I sound. I blush, squeezing my eyes shut so I can try and keep my confidence up. His mouth is addicting, just like the rest of him. He’s kissing down into the collar of my shirt, teasing every inch of my skin.

I gulp down my instincts to stop myself, reaching down and bravely exploring Harry’s chest with my hands. Harry smiles down at me, sitting up and tugging of his hoodie off in one swift and well-rehearsed movement. Of course he doesn’t have a shirt on under there. I shudder underneath him, chewing on my lip. He groans, falling back over me. “Don’t do that.” He groans, capturing my lips with his again quickly. I slide my hands up his back, marveling in the way his muscles are pulled tight as he holds his weight up above me. He slots our mouths back together, letting me touch all over him with my hands. Everything is so different. He feels like solid muscle, his shoulders wide and his biceps bulging from the weight on his arms. There were no breasts, or soft pudges of skin, just lean, toned skin.

Harry shoves his hand father up my top, his fingertips dancing under the cup of my bra. He waits there, never breaking our kiss, but I can tell he is trying to wait for my permission. I press over his hand, guiding him to grab ahold of me tighter. He groans, biting on my bottom lip harshly, as his hand begins to work over me. “You’re so soft Racheal.” He whispers, staring down at me for a moment. I rest my hands on the back of his head, marveling at the way his swollen lips look hovering above mine. His fingers are rough and to the point, pulling at the material of my bra so he can tease the skin around my nipple. I push up against him, lightly pulling his head down so he will kiss me again.

He teases me for what feels like hours, his hand running over my breasts roughly and his mouth working wonders on my own. He was addicting, causing every one of my nerve endings to feel like they’re going to burn up any second now. His lips stay pressed to mine, gently kissing me, but his weight drops fulling onto one elbow, his bare chest pushing into my stomach. A small noise escapes my mouth at the feeling of his bare skin against my own. His hand drops to the edge of my jean shorts, stopping just above the button. Harry gives me another solid kiss before pulling back to look at me. “Can I?” He asks, barely slipping his fingers below the surface of my shorts. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying hard to return the oxygen to my brain. Was this really happening right now? I look back up at Harry, nodding carefully. He moves his hand, brushing over my cheek and resting it gently there. “Talk to me Rach.” He tells me.

I take a shaky breath, nodding at him again. “Yes.” I barely breathe. His hand moves to the edge of my shorts again, hovering over the zipper this time. His eyes flicker over mine, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. I gulp, the stalling making the dull ache between my thighs intensify. My whole body was so worked up.

“Yes, what?” Harry asks, his voice low. I want to scream at him. I want to pull him on top of me and let him do anything he wants, but the way he’s staring down at me, so seriously, and so protective makes me stop. He wants to do this right. I nod again, gulping as I cup his jaw between my hands.

“Please touch me Harry.”

That’s all it takes. Harry presses forward again, kissing me and causing a moan to rip through my body. His hand somehow flicks open the button on my shorts, shoving the zipper down and resting against my underwear. Instantly my legs fall open wider, begging him to touch me. To do anything at all. He must understand because not a moment later his long fingers are playing over my middle, swiping up the seam of my underwear and making me whine.

“Please.” I beg again, not able to stop myself. I had never felt this way before. My lungs burned and my legs shook, desperately wanting a release of some kind. Harry sits up, making me panic for a moment, but he reassures me with a gentle look. He helps me pull down my shorts, bunching them up around my feet. He eyes me carefully as he tugs down my underwear, his hands warm against my shaking skin. He settles back on top of me, pushing my shirt up under my bra more so he can kiss his way up my stomach back to my lips.

When his fingers meet my middle this time, nothing there to block him from touching me, I don’t even know what comes over me. I dig my hands into his shoulders, arching up into his touch desperately. He swipes his fingers over my entrance, slowly dragging them all over. “Holy shit.” He breathes, kissing my jaw roughly. “You’re so wet for me.” He tells me, sinking his teeth into the skin below my ear. A string of noises leaves me as he sucks against my neck and works his fingers over me at the same time. It’s a miracle that I haven’t exploded yet, my body trembling around Harry. His fingers are magical. They press over me in just the right places, dipping over my entrance, and circling around my clit perfectly. I can’t think, or breathe, or see straight. The only thing I can do is push myself against Harry and continuously say his name. He appears to like it though, his lips working hard to leave a bruise on my neck and his hand moving a little faster.

Once he dips a finger into me unexpectedly, I think I am going to finally lose it all together. But it just gets better as he works it in and out of me, watching my face closely. “Harry!” I try to warn him, but he doesn’t stop. He presses his a second finger inside of me, mouthing at my swollen lips carefully. My hips fight to rut up against his arm, meeting him while he pushes into me roughly. I don’t know how I am still conscious, my brain basically mush from the amount of weed I had smoked, and from the leftover bits of it in the air. Harry is relentless, working me over perfectly, and only slowing when he leans down to whisper things in my ear. It has been so long since someone has touched me like this. Since someone had fucked me like this. I didn’t want it to end, but when he nudges another finger in with the other two, I break apart.

It feels like my world is flying in a million different directions, my muscles fluttering around the stretch of his fingers and my body trembling accidently. Harry keeps pushing his fingers into me, dragging out the waves of pleasure until it physically hurts and I drop my hand against his, moaning softly. “Harry.” I gasp, wincing when he pulls my fingers from me. He hovers over my again, resting both hands on either side of my head. I can’t see straight, and I feel like I might pass out. I still can’t breathe.

“Deep breaths.” Harry tells me, sitting up so he can crack the back windows. I can’t move from my spot on the floor, my thighs aching and my chest rising and falling quickly. Harry comes back over me, wiping the layer of sweat off my forehead. He tries to lean in for a kiss, but I turn my head, laughing breathlessly.

“I can’t breathe.” I tell him, reaching up to hold his face. He peppers kisses all over my arms and shoulders, waiting for me to catch my breath. When I finally feel a little bit less unconscious, I reach for his face again, letting him kiss me. It’s soft and lazy, neither of us in a hurry to go anywhere. I reach down between us, breaking our lips so I can try and pull up my shorts again. Harry laughs at me, rolling off of my body so I can easily cover myself back up. He sits back next to me, running his hands over his head. I button up my shorts before sitting up, pulling my hair up off my neck.

I cannot process what just happened. I feel like I am in a dream. A very hazy, wonderful dream. Harry smiles at me, and I can’t help but return it. He motions me towards him and I scoot closer so I can kiss him again. I didn’t ever want to stop kissing him. It was like a whole other drug for me. Harry pushes our foreheads together and I look over his half naked body carefully. I could see him bulging in his shorts. I keep my gaze fixed on it, my mind racing with what to do. I carefully drop my hand to his thigh, looking up at his eyes to gauge his reaction. He smiles at me, but shakes his head, moving my hand off his leg. I sit back, confused by him pushing me away.

“Don’t you want me to…” I trail off, my already flushes cheeks burning with embarrassment. Harry shakes his head, grabbing my hands in his.

“Fuck. Of course Racheal. But not tonight.” He tells me, kissing me once more. “One step at a time.” He says, reaching for his Green Bay sweatshirt.

It takes me a moment to realize what he means. I grab his hand as he starts to grab the door handle. He looks back at me, a smile playing on his lips. “Next time Rach.” He whispers, bending back so he can kiss me roughly on the lips.

For the third time, I am left alone, blubbering and laughing to myself. I was completely overwhelmed and high out of my mind. But I didn’t know what had gotten me more intoxicated. The weed or the mind blowing orgasm Harry had just given me.


	3. The Next Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell Harry smut will be the death of me.   
> Enjoy.

The next week passes in a blur. I have two successful interviews, and end up accepting a position at an advertisement agency. I see Harry twice. Once on Tuesday and then again on Friday. Both interactions end in me being pressed against the wall and kissed in a very heated but hurried fashion. I wasn’t sure what exactly was going on between Harry and I, but no part of me wanted it to stop anytime soon.

Saturday night Gemma and I stay in for a wine night. We put on a rom com and both work on separate projects. She is reading up on Human Sexuality and I am fourteen pages deep in research for a meeting on Monday. Gemma tops off my glass of Moscato, handing it to me as she flips the page of her textbook. I peek over at her book, wondering what exactly she’s studying this week. My eyes land on the word bisexuality and I look away quickly. Gemma catches on, snorting and punching me in the arm. “No more sexuality problems, alright? We need to move on from what happened.” She laughs. I chug down some of my wine, trying hard not to let her see my panic.

I nod in agreement. “No more problems. I have it all sorted out.” I tell her. Technically it wasn’t a lie. I was definitely certain that I was in fact bisexual. How I came to that conclusion on the other hand, she did not need to know about. I cross my legs, letting my laptop slip higher up on my thighs, trying hard to ignore the flashbacks swirling through my mind. I drink the rest of my wine quickly, savoring the sweet dizziness it gives me.

Eventually it gets late and I give Gemma some space to lay down, settling in on the chaise in her room. I am still reading about some brand of high tech computer accessories, trying hard to retain most of the information, but struggling. My brain was wine drunk and I could not stop thinking about Harry. I peek over at my best friend, her eyes falling shut sleepily as she tries to keep reading her book. I close up my laptop and collect my stuff from around her room. I stop by her bed before I leave, crouching down and telling her I am going to head home. She mumbles sleepily at me, nodding slowly. I laugh and shut off her light, closing her bedroom door behind me.

Once I’m in the hallway I get distracted. The buzz of the wine seems to fade out of me when I see Harry’s door is cracked. The light is on and I can see movement inside. I want to know what he’s doing and if he’s alone. But part of my subconscious is screaming at me to turn and book it down the stairs. That would be too simple. Instead, I find myself slowly making my way to his door, knocking almost silently. He pulls it open soon after I knock and looks at me in surprise. ‘Hi.” I mumble, looking down at my feet. He nervously rubs a hand over his head and opens the door a little wider, silently inviting me inside.

Once again my actions shock me as I step into his room, watching as he pushes the door closed. It clicks shut and everything goes quiet, both of us just staring and an awkward tension hanging in the air. He starts to move away from the door, but hesitates, sliding back so he can flip the lock. That’s all it takes for the wall to break. He grabs my computer and things from me, lightly setting them on his dresser before collecting me into his arms. My hands instantly find his shoulders, pulling him close to me and savoring the way his body feels against mine. “I missed you.” He tells me, smiling shyly.

I nod excitedly, guiding him down to kiss me. He presses our mouths together forcefully, our teeth knocking together for a moment, but it doesn’t stop us from falling into the same heated embrace we found ourselves in just yesterday. I drag my hands down his back, tucking them into the bottom of his shirt. I slide them up his front, taking in the warm feeling of his chest. “It’s your turn.” I say, trying to sound confident, but really, my hands are shaking against his sides. He kisses me again, leaning in close to me while he gives me a questioning look. I fold my hands into the front of his sweatpants, pushing my fingertips along the edge of his boxers.

Something ignites in his eyes, and he groans, stepping forwards to guide me back to his bed. He pulls away from me, quickly grabbing his TV remote and switching it on to give us some background noise. He steps between my legs, staring down at me. He reaches up to pull my hair tie out, tossing it next to me on the bed. He tangles his fingers in my hair, bending down to kiss me a couple times. “Are you sure?” He asks, his lips still dragging over mine.

I start to nod, but Harry tilts his head, shooting me a look. I reach into the edge of his pants again, looking him straight in the eyes. “I’m sure.” I tell him. He huffs out a breath, grinning like an idiot, but he recovers quickly, still pushing his hands through my hair.

“What do you want to do?” He asks carefully. I stand up, pressing our bodies firmly together and using my hands to grab his hips. I kiss him while I turn us around, making it so he’s against the bed. I push on his hips, signaling for him to sit. He follows my lead, still holding onto me. I let go of him so I can grab a pillow off his bed, sheepishly throwing it on the ground in front of me so I can kneel on it. Harry gulps when I sink to my knees, dragging my hands up his thighs. “Are you really sure?” He asks again.

I smile at him, reaching to tug at his sweatpants. “There’s a first time for everything.” I assure him. He makes a breathless noise, lifting his hips so I can grab the material off his legs. Once they’re around his ankles, I reach for his shirt, wanting him to take it off too. He smirks at me, making a show of ripping it off quickly. I blush, dropping my gaze to his thighs. It’s an unfamiliar sight in front of me. Harry has on tight black boxers, the material stretched around his thick thighs. In the middle I can see the outline of him starting to harden. Carefully I reach out to trace my fingers over it and Harry gasps, jerking his hips.

“Sorry.” He mumbles when I look up at him, gulping down my nerves. I take a deep breath and reach up for the edge of his boxers. Once again Harry lifts his hips, letting me take the material off of him easily. He kicks them off with his sweatpants, scooting them around me with his feet. I don’t pay much attention to it, instead focusing on staring at Harry’s fully naked body. He’s smirking at me when I meet his eyes again and he ducks down to kiss my lips. “This means I get to get you naked next time.” He tells me.

His words send a shiver down my spine and I brush my fingers along his length, testing out the feeling of it. He lets out a long breath, watching my every move as I reach around to palm him completely. The first thing I notice is how warm he is. His skin is a pinkish color at the tip, spreading down from there, as he gets harder from my movements. Harry scoots to the edge of the bed, surprising me. He apologizes and rests his hands in my hair. This was so brand new and completely terrifying, but I push my thoughts aside, bending down to press a gentle kiss to Harry’s tip. He twitches in my hand, his chest rising and falling faster as my mouth settles close to him. I carefully bring him closer to me, licking my tongue over the side of his length slowly.

Harry groans loudly, making me smile. Whatever I was doing it was working because Harry was breathing like he had just gotten back from a run and his member was pulsing in my palm. I bend down again, placing my mouth over the end and barely taking him into my mouth. “Fuck.” Harry groans, his fingers tightening in my hair. I can tell he is trying to hold himself together, his legs tense and his fingers roughly pulling at my hair. I sink my mouth further, testing the feeling of his skin against my tongue. I pull back up, earning a hiss from Harry. “Teeth baby. Careful.” He gasps. The nickname makes me happy, and wave of heat washing over me and shooting between my legs. As far as the teeth thing, I was totally embarrassed. I drop my head against his thigh, mumbling apologizes into his skin.

He pulls my head up so I can look at him, shaking his head. “You’re doing great Rach. I promise.” Harry assures me, sliding his thumb over my bottom lip. I can tell my face is flushed, but I break away from his stare so I can get my mouth around him again. He moans loudly, and my eyes frantically look up at him. He shakes his head, running his hands over his face. “Sorry.” He mumbles, looking completely overwhelmed. I smile, struggling considering Harry is still in my mouth, but I focus my attention back onto him, rolling my head forward to swallow down more of him. I hollow out my cheeks, earning a strangled noise from above me, before Harry’s hands settle back in my hair. He tugs on it, mumbling curse words under his breath. I reach my right had around to meet my mouth, dropping it along the base of Harry’s length. He twitches against my tongue, making me pull back slightly. I gulp, swallowing around him, and tasting a salty flavor. I pull my mouth off, gently moving my hand up and down. His tip is swollen up, leaking slightly.

I look up at Harry and find his eyes instantly, his hands moving to the back of my neck. “That’s normal.” He chuckles, almost as if he can read my mind. I drop my gaze, not stopping the movement of my hand against him. I twist my wrist around, tightening my grip a little bit. Harry bucks up into my hand, his fingers yanking at my hair. He lets out a shaky breath, letting go of my hair.

I shake my head, reaching up with my free hand to move his back to my hair. “I like it.” I admit quietly, ducking my head to take him into my mouth again. Harry curses loudly, scratching his nails against my scalp. I bob my head up and down faster, twisting my hand around again like I did before. Harry seems to be having trouble sitting still, his hips jerking against the mattress slightly. I keep going, loving the sounds he is making above me.

“Fuck Racheal. I’m so close.” He whispers harshly, his grip still tight in my hair. I swallow around him again, earning a throaty groan from Harry. He pulls my head back quickly, my mouth sliding off him obscenely. I keep my hand tight around his length, sliding up and down quickly with the amount of wetness from my mouth. Harry’s legs shake and he throws his head back roughly, his member twitching one last time in my hand, before he stops all together. I keep moving my hand slowly, watching in awe as he rides through his orgasm. My hand is covered, some of it on his stomach as well, but I am too overwhelmed to care. I had just made a boy cum.

I move my hand away from Harry, sinking back against my heels. My knees ached, but I didn’t care at all. Harry was laying back on his bed, still naked, and gasping for air quietly. He sits up when I stand, smiling at me slightly before getting off his bed. He pulls a towel from his hamper, offering it to me after wiping off his stomach. I take it from him, my eyes fixated on him as he bends over and collects his sweatpants off the floor. He leaves the boxers, simply pulling the pants up over his naked hips. He sits down beside me again, tossing the towel carelessly on his floor. He’s grinning and his cheeks are flushed a bright red color.

“That was-“

“Amazing.” I finish for him, matching his grin with my own. He laughs, shaking his head at me. He leans over and kisses me a few times.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” He tells me honestly. I wrap my arms around his neck, humming in agreement.

 

~~

 

Monday comes far too quickly. I spent the entire day Sunday locked in my room and thinking about what had happened between Harry and I. The worst part was I wanted more and I could not keep my mind off of it. Even at work as I try to focus on my first meeting, my mind is clouded with thoughts of Harry. I tap my fingers against my desk anxiously, rereading the same line of an email over again. This was bad. I wonder what Harry was doing right now. I glance at the clock on my desktop, noticing it’s almost four. He had practice today so he wouldn’t be home until around six. Why did it matter? I did not need to think about this.

I shake my head, trying my best to fully read the email from one of my coworkers. I was still pretty new to the company and I had yet to really fill my place, so it was important I focused on work related matters. No such luck. My phone buzzes in the top door, making me nervous. I slowly peek inside, trying to see who texted me.

My breath gets caught in my chest when I see it’s from Harry. He rarely texted me. I reach for my phone, looking around to see if anyone will notice my inappropriate work behavior. I keep my phone hidden under the desk, unlocking it to see what he said.

_I need you._

Just three words, but three words enough to have my heart racing and my eyes darting quickly around the office again. I stand up quickly, locking my phone and holding it close to me as I dart into the woman’s bathroom. I lock myself in a stall, opening my phone to reread the message.

_I need you._

I debate whether or not to respond. I still had an hour left at work, but there was no way I could settle back into my emails after reading this from him. I quickly type a response, asking him if he has practice and telling him I am at work.

I barely have time to breathe again before my phone buzzes in my hand.

_I wanna eat you out._

I gasp, staring down at my phone. Clearly he had a one track mind. I close my eyes tightly, trying so hard to avoid imagining just what it would be like to have him pressed between my legs. Someone else enters the bathroom, making me jump. I had to stop thinking about this. I start to type again, stressing the fact that I am at work. I know it’s pointless. There is no way my mind is ever going to go back to work. I decide to take a moment to try and go to the bathroom, considering I am locked in the stall. My phone buzzes again and I swallow thickly.

_I’m coming over tonight. See you later._

Well then. He had made up his mind then.

 

~~

 

By the time eleven rolls around I am done waiting around for Harry. I had been a mess all night long. My mom must have thought something was wrong with me. I had quickly inhaled dinner and excused myself to go ‘research’, but really I had paced around my room for a couple hours. I eventually showered and changed clothes multiple times. But now I had given up hope.

I peek out the window again, my eyes fixed on Harry’s car in his driveway. I close the curtain again, opening my pajama drawer. I try not to let myself be disappointed. It’s not like this was a set thing. I shouldn’t be helplessly waiting around for Harry to burst into my room and throw me into bed. I shake myself out of my own thoughts, changing into a pair of loose shorts and an old shirt from high school. I make my bed, only to peel the covers down and lay right in the middle of it. I flip through Netflix for a long time, not interested in anything there is.

I give up and turn on Friends, half watching it and half browsing through my phone.

At 11:41 a text from Harry flashes on my screen and I open it immediately, eager to see what it says.

_I’m downstairs. Come let me in._

I am out of bed before I even think about it, sneaking past my mom’s room quietly and running down the stairs. I meet Harry at the front door, sneaking him in and locking it behind us. He eyes me up and down, a small smirk forming on his face. I roll my eyes, holding a finger up to my lips. He follows me upstairs, silently walking with me to my bedroom. When we get to my room, I close the door, leaning back against it. Harry crowds in front of me, tugging at the bottom of my shirt.

“How are you?” He asks, eyes watching me carefully. I can’t help but smile at him, swallowing down my nerves.

“I’m pretty good.” I tell him. He pushes closer to me, making my breath feel trapped in my chest as he presses his fingertips up my bare stomach.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day.” He tells me, his voice dark. I take in a shaky breath, blinking slowly. “I’ve been thinking about what you taste like.” He says, ghosting his lips over my ear. I find myself shivering, but I am not cold at all. I’m the opposite. I feel like I am going to explode. “Bet you get so wet thinking about my tongue on you Racheal.” Harry says slowly, his fingers reaching my nipple. He tugs at it softly, making my eyes flutter shut. I was already so worked up and he hadn’t been here for more than a minute. Harry kisses under my eyes, making me look at him again. He smiles, almost touching his lips to mine, but stopping short. “I want to get you naked tonight.” He whispers.

I can’t hold myself back anymore. I shove my lips on his, kissing him harshly. He smiles, pulling me closer with his hands wrapped around my back. I fumble for my doorknob, pushing the lock in and then moving my hands to Harry. I pull myself up against his chest, loving the way he feels. This I had gotten used to. The intense kissing and the burning touching of our skin through our clothes. But everything feels new when Harry takes a step backwards, making sure to pull me with him as he nears my bed.

“I wanna eat you out.” He tells me, making the same obscene thoughts I had earlier run into my head. I nod against his chest, bravely reaching down and pulling my shirt off my body. I had no bra on, so I was already half way naked with it gone, and the look on Harry’s face made me want to die. He was staring at me hungrily, his eyes raking up and down my chest. “So fucking beautiful.” He groans, reaching up to cup both of my breasts with his large hands. I moan, throwing my head back at his words and at the way he’s touching me. That was new. The calling me beautiful and looking like he meant it. That was dangerous. I reach for Harry’s shirt, kissing him on the lips before lifting it over his head. He closes the gap between us, pressing our fronts together for the first time like this.

I could feel my nipples hardening under the warmth of him, his arms holding me tightly. He mouths across my neck, scraping his teeth down the edge of my collarbone. He sucks on the skin roughly, making words tumble out of my mouth without even hearing what I’m saying. He chuckles against my chest, pressing a warm kiss against my lips. “You’ve gotta be quiet baby.” He whispers. I gulp. There was the name calling again. I barely nod, feeling drunk on Harry. I could feel myself already getting worked up, a slight dripping feeling settling between my thighs.

Harry pushes me back on my bed, and I let him, falling against my blanket softly and spreading myself out in front of him. He stares at me, not saying a word, but the way his eyes shine makes me blush. He pulls down my shorts and underwear with one yank, guiding me to lift my hips so he can toss them behind us. He turns to look at me again, keeping his hands on either side of my stomach. I was fully naked now, blissfully turned on and not caring at all that I probably looked incredibly desperate. He leans down and presses kisses all the way up my stomach, finding my neck again and burying his teeth into it. I arch up into his touch, absolutely loving the way he was making me feel right now. I press my thighs together, aching for any sort of relief. Harry laughs, his big hands falling to my legs. He doesn’t say a word, just pushes them apart and runs his eyes all over my exposed body.

He climbs onto the bed and I scoot backwards, propping my head up against the pillows. He settles over me, his face even with mine, and his eyes darkly staring at me. “You’re so beautiful.” He tells me again. I blush, my body feeling entirely overwhelmed. He drops his mouth against my skin again, shuffling down my body until he is even with my hips. I watch him closely, eager to have his mouth on me.

This I had done before. The teasing kisses and the longing stares. But never had I seen Harry in this position, his large shoulders tight as he hold himself above me and his jaw so much more sharp. He tucks his left arm under my leg, pulling it over his shoulder and leaning down slightly. His green eyes catch mine just before he presses a soft kiss to my middle. I fall back into my mattress, my whole body relaxing at the warm feeling of his breath washing over me. There was no way I was going to last long at all. I felt like I was already on the brink of letting go just from the softest touch of his lips over my entrance.

When he finally swipes his tongue over me, I have to bite into my hand to keep quiet. He keeps his movements slow at first, barely dragging it over me fully before repeating the motion. Even just this little bit feels so fucking good. I spread my legs farther, my hips aching, but I can’t help myself at all. Harry groans, throwing my right leg over his shoulder too. He is fully between my thighs now, his breath warm as ever and his eyes fixed on me, even though I can’t hardly see him over my arm.

“Please Harry.” I beg, my voice barely coming out. That’s all the encouragement he needs. His mouth moves down to connect with me, capturing my middle completely with thick, hot swipes of his tongue. My eyes roll back in my head and I can feel my arm bruising from where my teeth are pushing roughly into my skin. He is relentless, sucking harshly, the noises obscenely loud in my room. I fumble for the remote, turning up Friends on my TV. Harry chuckles against me, the vibration making me moan. “Harry.” I warn, running my hands over his head. He doesn’t stop, just keeps prodding at my entrance with his tongue and swiping over my clit repeatedly. My hands push into his head and it takes everything out of me not to scream. I don’t even notice that my hips are moving, pushing against Harry roughly as he licks over me.

“You taste so fucking good.” He groans, and I barely catch sight of his wet mouth. I push down on his head, feeling him moan against me again. It’s all it takes for me to start losing myself. I bring one hand up to my mouth, pressing it over my lips as hard as I can, while the other one continues to push Harry against me. He doesn’t stop, just uses his hands to hold me into place as I squirm and yell quietly into my hand. It becomes too much after a minute and I have to pry my hand off my mouth, repeating Harry’s name until he looks up at me.

He grins at me, licking over his lips excitedly. I can’t even look at him. I carefully drop my hips from his shoulders, stretching my legs out on the mattress. My whole body is numb, my chest fighting quickly to keep me breathing. Harry sits up, and I peek at him, watching him use his hand to wipe off his face. He is smirking, his eyes still dark with lust. I have to close my eyes again and this time I cover my hands with my face. I feel like I could float away, completely high off of an amazing orgasm.

Harry moves my hands from my face, kissing me gently. I can taste myself on his lips, but I don’t say anything about it. He hovers over me, letting me take my time to recover. When I finally look at him again, I can’t wipe the stupid grin I have off my face. “Good?” He asks, dropping a kiss to my cheek. I laugh, burying my face into his shoulder.

“Better than anything I have ever had.” I tell him honestly. He looks surprised at that, a little crease falling between his eyebrows.

“Didn’t you?” He asks, not finishing the sentence, but I know where he was going with it. I nod carefully. He drops down beside me, laying on his side. I carefully grab my blanket, covering up my naked body. Harry reaches underneath, resting his hand on my stomach.

“Yeah. It’s not anything like what was done to me before.” I chuckle, embarrassed with how honest I am being with him about my ex. He laughs too, resting his lips against my collarbone.

“It’s funny. I though lesbians were supposed to be amazing at that sort of thing.” He jokes. I roll my eyes, covering my face again, but Harry quickly reaches up and tugs my hands off my eyes.

“It’s not that she wasn’t good.” I start, but Harry chuckles, shaking his head at me.

“I’m just kidding Rach.” He says softly.

He pulls the blanket over me more, sliding his legs underneath it. I lay there silently, unsure of what I should do. Harry doesn’t say anything either, just cuddles into my side easily. I rest my head on his arm, sighing happily at the feeling of being held by someone. It has been so long. I am dizzy and warm but completely content with how amazing this felt.

When I wake up to my alarm the next morning, still naked but alone, I can’t even bring myself to be upset.


	4. The Feelings

Two weeks go by before I can even realize it. I have seen Harry four more times since the night in my room. Two of which ended with amazing orgasms for both of us. Gemma still hasn’t asked any questions or made any comments relating to Harry and I’s sneaking around. I highly doubt she didn’t know, considering the only time I am ever this smiley and happy is when I am actively having sex. It would be wrong for a girl’s best friend not to know that. So we keep quiet, continuing on like nothing but the kissing incident never even happened. It honestly makes me happy, because I don’t know where I would be without my nights with her.

Friday night I don’t get home until almost midnight, savoring the moment when I finally get to slip my shoes off once I’m inside. I had spent the night schmoozing coworkers and clients at a corporate dinner. I was ready to fall into my bed, but Harry had other ideas. My phone buzzes in my purse but I ignore it until I am finally out of my work clothes and much comfier in some sweats and a t-shirt. When I finally do pick it up, I find myself debating on what to do.

_Come over. Gemma is at a party._

Part of me wanted to ask for a rain check. The other part of me was anxious to see Harry again, no matter what it meant when I did see him. I tell him I’m tired and already in pajamas, sitting on the edge of my bed to wait for his response.

_I don’t care what you’re wearing. Just come hang out with me._

I didn’t know if he really meant what he said, but I ignore my negative thoughts and slip on some flip flops. I don’t tell my mom anything, just slip out of the house quietly with just my phone and keys.

Harry is by the front door, his long body pressed up against the wall casually, as if he knew I was coming. He grins when he sees me, ushering me inside with one of his hands on my lower back. He tangles our fingers together once the door is shut, pulling me with him to the living room. My face is burning red when we sit together, our bodies pressed up close.

This was brand new territory. Public territory. I knew Gemma wasn’t home at the moment, but the fact that she or Anne could appear at any time made my stomach do flips. Harry looks down at me curiously, flipping through the movie channels on the TV. “You alright?” He asks, nudging his hand across my thigh to give it a squeeze.

“Just tired.” I answer, testing out the new feeling and resting me head against his shoulder. He moves, only to wrap his entire arm around my body and let me sink into his body more comfortably. I know my cheeks have to be bright red still, and there is a stupid smile on my face. Harry doesn’t tease me about it though, just continues to look through the guide.

“Oh. How about this?” He grins excitedly, stopping on one of the several Jason movies. I groan into his chest, shaking my head. He laughs, tickling his fingers against my side. “It’ll be just like the good old days.” He jokes. I look up at him with an annoyed look, too tired to really fight him on it, but clearly showing my lack of interest. Harry just smiles at me, leaning down to kiss me once on the lips.

I press my face back against his chest, embarrassed at how much I was enjoying this already. We weren’t all over each other like most of our other encounters. This time we were just content to cuddle up together on his family’s couch and watch a movie.

“I can even hold your hand like I used to.” Harry tells me, tearing me away from my thoughts. That gets me to sit up, and I smile at him, shaking my head.

“You remember that?” I ask him, genuinely shocked he would bring it up.

“Of course Racheal. You used to get so scared.” He smiles, brushing some of my hair off my face.

I hide my flushed face against his chest again, scoffing loudly. “Used to.” I mumble. He sets the remote down after pressing play, sliding slightly as he reaches to switch off the light. He does it quick and then settles me back against him, his fingers dragging softly against the side of my shirt.

I try my best to ignore the movie, enjoying the warmth of Harry’s body and relaxing into him more. I even find myself dozing off a couple times, but between the loud screams and Harry’s quiet chuckling, I stay awake for the first half of the movie. It really was a disgusting and unnecessary movie. I did not understand the appeal towards it, but Harry was content, watching happily and keeping his fingers wrapped tightly on my side.

A loud crash in the kitchen disturbs that, making me jump closer to Harry, and then recoil to the other side of the couch as quickly as I can manage. Anne starts laughing, flipping on the light and bending down to pick up the cup she dropped. She grins at us, coming closer to the doorway of the living room.

“I’m sorry! I was trying to be quiet, but that didn’t work out to well.” She explains, her face lit up excitedly. I knew I had to be furiously red. There was no hiding what was going on. I know she had seen me pressed tightly next to her son. But the way she is looking at us both doesn’t seem like she is upset at all.

She apologizes again, before quickly filling up a cup with water and retreating up the stairs, flipping the lights off as she goes.

Harry shakes his head, running a hand over his hair like he always does when he is nervous. I squeeze my eyes shut. I feel Harry move closer to me, his arms resting beside me and his breath washing over my neck. “I guess the secret is out.” He whispers, making me shiver. I open my eyes to look at him, loving the way he is grinning at me. He moves his mouth to mine, kissing me softly. He doesn’t stop and it feels like we stay there forever. Jason playing in the background, but our attention focused on each other. But as soon as it feels like nothing could stop this feeling, the garage door bangs open. I pull away from Harry quickly, but he stays over me, smirking when he drops another kiss to my lips. I press my hands against his chest as I hear my best friends giggles. She stumbles up the few stairs, swinging her purse onto the counter wildly. Harry sits back, eyeing his sister carefully.

Niall comes through the door, just as Gemma is fiddling with the light switch in the living room, laughing the entire time. Niall closes the door, shrugging at Harry in an apologetic way as he stands behind Gemma. She gets the light on and dramatically gasps as if she is seeing us for the first time. I can see tears on her eyes, she is laughing so hard, throwing her arms up in the air as she takes in a deep breath.

“Do my eyes deceive me? Or is that my best friend Racheal sitting awfully close to my baby brother?” She slurs, pointing at us both. She starts to laugh again, and Niall steps forward, holding Gemma up when she leans over a little too far. He shakes his head, chewing on his lip when he looks at Harry.

“She was over at Ryan’s. Clearly enjoying herself.” He explains, earning a whack in the chest from Gemma. Harry sighs, looking at his drunk sister.

I glance down at my phone, chuckling when I see it’s barely even one o’clock in the morning. This was early for Gemma to be escorted home, but clearly she needed it. She can’t even stand straight, her eyes glossy and having a hard time focusing on one thing for too long.

“Need help getting upstairs?” I offer, scooting to get up, but she screeches, holding her hands up as a sign to stop me. She wiggles her finger at me, hiccupping before she starts to giggle again.

Harry gets up, padding to the kitchen and grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge. Gemma stumbles towards me, leaning down to get even with my face. She grabs my cheeks, squishing them together. “You stay here with Harry.” She rolls her eyes, dropping her hands so she can catch herself on the couch. She smells like straight up vodka, but her hair and makeup are still neat and even. “I love you Rach. Even if you love my brother. Okay?” She tells me. I nod at her, hugging her gently. She squeals, hiccupping again. Harry ha

nds her the water bottle when she stands up. Gemma uses her fingers to make an ‘I’m watching you’ signal, stepping around Harry. “Goodbye Niall.” She smiles, patting him on the cheek.

I just stare in silence, watching my best friend slowly drag her way to the stairs, talking to herself quietly. Niall says a few more things to Harry before excusing himself, waving at me.

“I love you guys!” Gemma shouts at us, rounding the corner to the stairs. I glance at Harry, who’s face is red, his cheeks tilted upwards in an embarrassed smile. He flips off the lights, settling back on the couch next to me. We both stare in the direction of the stairs, where it sounds like Gemma is crawling with some difficulty. There are loud bangs occasionally and she just laughs it off, still talking to herself. It gets quiet before she peeks her head over the railing, gripping it tightly.

“Racheal you can fuck my brother! ‘S okay, really.” She yells. I groan, rolling into Harry’s chest so I can hide my face. He’s laughing, but he hugs me tightly.

“Go to bed Gemma!” He yells back at her, still holding me against him. oulder, staring up at him.

She scoffs loudly, stomping up the stairs slowly.

I rest my chin on Harry’s shoulde, straing up at him. He smiles, shaking his head. "No more interruptions, I hope.” He whispers, dragging his lips over mine.

This time I laugh, rolling my eyes. “With Gemma, we are always gonna be interrupted.” I joke.

Harry kisses me, pulling back with a funny look on his face. “Always, huh?” He smiles, leaning down so he’s kissing me again.

I was too happy to be embarrassed anymore. Instead of responding, I just kiss him harder, loving the feeling of being in his arms.

Yes, he was my best friend’s brother. However, that did not make him any less perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully some of you made it through this.   
> I am going to work on an epilogue/chapter 5 after I publish this.   
> Please please please don't be shy. Find me on Instagram and Tumblr under ruinedby5guys.  
> I am sort of hoping this is the start of a new writing time in my life. It's been so long since I have, and I think that it's time to start up again.  
> Thank you so much, I love you all.  
> ~Dee Dee (Maddy) Selyts


	5. The Relationship (epilouge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Sorry it took me awhile. I sort of lost my motivation and then found it again. Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to let me know what you think. 
> 
> I do think this is the start of a whole new era of writing for me.  
> I love you guys. 
> 
> ON AN INPORTANT SIDE NOTE  
> If you have never heard the song Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice, do yourself a favor and look that shit up right now. If you have, then it'll make the reading expeirence so much better if you look it up. :P (I think I am funny. I'm so sorry. Also sorry real life Gemma, but it still cracks me up.)

It takes a month before I finally break down and ask Harry if we’re officially dating. He had taken me on several outings that would most definitely be considered dates in my mind. Besides the dinners and adventures, we had fallen into a pattern with Gemma. Most weekends we spent all three together, laughing and doing what we had always done. Only now when Harry held my hand during a movie, it wasn’t hidden under the blanket, but it did come with overly disgusted groans from his sister who still pretended she hated the idea of us together. Despite her groaning when I gushed over Harry some days, she would always know when the right time was to let us have a night alone together, or let me escape into his room.

The night I ask Harry if we are a couple, I am slightly drunk and flipped over backwards on my bed. My mind is racing with questions and scenarios revolving around our relationship. Was it a relationship? It sure did feel like one. No, we hadn’t had full blown sex, and no, we didn’t seem to talk much about our feelings, but everything just felt so right with him.

I yank my phone off the charger, dialing his number quickly. Only after it starts ringing, I realize it is practically two o’clock in the morning on a Wednesday, meaning he was most likely asleep. I am about to hang up, but the call connects and I can hear shuffling on the other side of the phone. I was a bad girlfriend. Wait. No not girlfriend. I groan loudly before I say hello, rubbing a hand over my face. I can’t see it, but I know Harry is smiling when he asks if I’m alright.

“Yes. I’m fine. I am so sorry.” I tell him, my foggy mind suddenly feeling a little bit more sober. I sit up on my bed, holding the phone tight against my head. “I have a question.” I start, but hesitate.

“What is it Racheal?” He asks, not sounding mad, but definitely tired.

What the hell was I doing? Calling him in the middle of the week, drunk, and not really having anything to say. Not being brave enough to say the things I needed to say.

“Babe?” He whispers, making my shake my head.

“I’m sorry!” I groan, blinking slowly. “Let me text you. I am an idiot who can’t talk.” I ramble, ending the call before I can even think too much about it. I start typing quickly, explaining the two bottles of wine and long day at work which had led to me deciding tomorrow would be a good time to take a sick day, and that I couldn’t stop thinking about him. He replies quickly, which makes me smile. He cared enough to wait for me to text him. That was a good sign.

_You’re fine baby. Are you sure you’re okay? Need me to come over?_

I groan, slapping my hand on my forehead. He thinks I’m nuts. My wine drunk mind takes over, letting me get the words out that I have been too afraid to say.

_Are we in a relationship? I mean like together. Like us. Like what are we doing? I know we’ve been doing this for weeks now, but we have never talked about it. I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me._

It only takes a minute before my phone is buzzing in my hand, Harry’s name flashing across the screen.

“What?” I groan when I answer, instantly scared that I shouldn’t have sent what I did.

“Racheal. Would you like me to ask you to be my girlfriend?” He asks, and once again I know he is grinning.

“Mhmm.” I answer without even realizing, my own face smeared with a dopy smile.

“I’m coming over.” He says simply, disconnecting the line.

That sobers me up in an instant as I gape at my messy room. I pick myself off my bed, frantically setting the empty wine bottles into my trashcan and kicking my laundry into one pile. I turn around to look in my mirror, groaning at my half-assed appearance.

Fuck it. It was just Harry.

But then again, it’s fucking Harry.

I give up on myself, running down the stairs and trying not to slip against the tile floor when I get to the front door. Harry is on the porch when I swing it open, his breath forming a cloud in the cool air. He is barefoot and only wearing a pair of dark sweats. I tug him inside, falling against his bare chest, shivering slightly.

“You’re crazy. You are gonna get pneumonia.” I tell him, tapping my socked foot over his bare toe. He laughs, wrapping his arms around me warmly.

“Crazy enough to catch pneumonia to come visit my girlfriend at an ungodly hour of the morning.” He playfully teases. I’m smiling, but I pretend to be offended, staring up at him with crooked eyebrows.

“I thought you were going to ask.” I scoff, laughing afterwards because I can’t help myself. I feel drunk again, my mind fuzzy and my body content to have Harry so close to me.

He reaches a hand up to tuck some of my hair behind my ear, chuckling softly. He presses a warm kiss to my lips, looking incredibly happy.

“Will you please by my girlfriend Rach?” He asks quietly.

I shove my face into his neck, breathing deeply. He hugs me tight, his hands burning against my back.

“Yes.” I nod, looking back up at him. His green eyes crinkle, making a flurry of butterflies erupt in my stomach. He was so fucking cute.

Nothing else is said. We just kiss until I yawn into Harry’s shoulder. He pulls me upstairs, tucking us both into my bed and holding me for the rest of the night.

 

~~

 

Harry’s last home game of the season is amazing. He scores two goals and gets three assists, wrapping up an amazing season. By the time the game is over, Gemma and I are huddled together in the parking lot, laughing at the way our mothers are showing off pictures they took.

“Harry needs to hurry the fuck up! I am freezing my ass off!” Gemma groans, pulling her coat tighter around her torso.

“It is quite cold.” My mom chuckles, Anne and her laughing at the way Gemma is grumpily stomping.

I pull off my gloves, offering them to Gemma, and she takes them quickly, mumbling under her breath about killing Harry.

He finds us a few minutes later, his hair wet from a shower and his duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. Anne attacks him with a hug, praising him repeatedly. Gemma whacks him on the arm and accuses him of taking forever, but finishes with a sloppy kiss to his cheek and a smile. Harry hugs my mom quickly before stepping behind me and circling his arms around my waist. I fall back against him happily, sighing deeply.

“Hey.” He greets me, kissing my head softly.

Gemma shoves a gloved hand around her throat, making exaggerated choking noises. Both of the moms laugh, shaking their heads fondly at us.

“Some of the guys want to go grab some food. Is that okay mom?” Harry asks, his voice tickling close to my ear.

“Of course bub. Go celebrate.” She tells him.

“You can come with us Gem, if you want.” He offers, smiling at his sister. She rolls her eyes and snorts, pursing her lips.

“Thanks but no thanks. I have to go catch myself on fire to warm up again.” She scoffs, but then smiles. “Go have fun you lovebirds. I will see you later.”

We all share hugs goodbye before Harry walks me to his car. I slip in the front seat, taking the keys from him to get the heat going. He piles his stuff into the trunk, digging out his water bottle to bring with him once he sits down.

He smiles at me, reaching over to pull me closer to his face. He kisses me, pulling back after our lips touch. “Your lips are freezing!” He laughs, kissing me again. He didn’t feel cold at all. He was warm and freshly showered, his lips soft.

“You played great today.” I tell him, our mouths still barely touching.

He laughs, kissing me a few more times. “I like it when you come to my games.” He tells me, combing my hair back. His green eyes look serious when he pulls back, staring at me for a moment. “You make me so fucking happy Rach.” He whispers.

My face heats up, and I shove my face into his neck, my whole body tingling with happiness. Harry was so warm and so smiley. Everything about him was so comforting.

“I love you.”

The words are out of my mouth before I can stop it. I start to panic, keeping my face hidden against Harry’s skin and hoping he may not have heard it. He presses his lips against the side of my head, pulling back carefully so I am forced to look up at him. He is grinning, his own face red to match mine. He licks his lips before leaning down to push a forceful kiss to my mouth.

“I love you too Rachael.” He whispers, only pausing to look me in the eyes before he gets back to kissing me.

We kiss in the car until we both are sweating from the heat and the parking lot is empty around us.

When we are the last ones to arrive at the restaurant, flushed and stumbling over each other, we ignore the flurry of comments from the guys. We just smash ourselves as close together as we can in a booth, drowning in happiness.

 

~~

 

The first time we have sex is kind of on accident. And poorly planned.

We are alone in my room, the house quiet for it being a Saturday. My mom was spending the day at her school, busy planning final exams and getting her grading done. Harry had come over as soon as he was up, still wearing his pajamas.

“I’m hungry.” I groan, rolling on my side to face Harry. He glances away from his phone, smiling at me. I push myself against him, throwing my leg over his. He drops his phone, hugging me against him tightly.

“What do you want to eat?” Harry asks, running his hands over my back softly. I shrug, getting lost in the feeling of being pressed up to him. He laughs, tucking his hands up under my shirt. “Wanna go downstairs and find something?” He asks.

I don’t respond, just push myself farther onto his body, laughing when I accidently knee him a little bit too hard between his legs. “Sorry!” I giggle, burying my face against his chest. Harry groans loudly, sliding his hands to my hips to hold me still.

He starts to tickle his fingers on my hips, making me scream loudly. I try to get away from him, but he flips me over so he is on top of me, his hands still making me squirm, but his body trapping me on the bed. My stomach hurts from laughing so much. I try to smack Harry in the arm, but he grabs my wrist before I can do it, pushing it down on the mattress roughly. That shuts me up quick. I lay there trying to catch my breath, staring up at Harry. His fingers dig into my skin, making my stomach flutter excitedly. This was new.

Harry smirks at me, noticing the way my body is reacting to his hand. He grabs my other wrist, holding them both above my head. I close my eyes, trying my best to take a deep breath. Harry chuckles quietly, leaning down to brush his lips on my cheek.

“Do you like this?” He asks quietly, knowing damn well what he’s doing to me. I gulp nervously, not brave enough to look at him yet, but I can feel my hips shaking, wanting to fall open. I felt like I was on fire. My entire body was so affected by just a simple thing Harry was doing to me. I peel my eyes open to look at him, nodding carefully.

He digs his fingers into my wrists, making me gasp. “Words Rach.” He tells me.

“Yes.” I whisper, my breath caught in my chest.

He touches his lips to mine softly, kissing me too slowly. He was teasing me. And I liked it. In an instant, I had gone from hungry to horny. He was driving my body crazy.

Instinctively my legs fall open wider, my ankles hooking around Harry’s legs. He groans, shoving his hips up against mine. His eyes are dark and his fingertips are pressing hard into the sides of my wrists. I liked this far too much.

“You’re so fucking good Rach.” Harry whispers, nudging his face between my neck. I can’t breathe properly. His tongue is hot against my skin, making my whole body feel warmer. He moves my left wrist to my right, shifting his hold on me to one of his giant hands. With the other one free, he slowly makes his way down my body, taking entirely too slow.

“Harry.” I gasp, shaking under the light touch of his fingers. He sits up to look me in the eyes as he pushes into the band of my shorts. He stops, continuing to stare at me, searching my eyes for a silent answer. It doesn’t take long for him to find it, and he doesn’t ask me to confirm it with my voice, instead he simply slips his fingers under my shorts and underwear with one go. No matter how many times he does it, my body still overreacts to the feeling of it.

“So wet baby.” He sighs, slipping his fingers over my middle. I close my eyes tight, rocking my body up into his. He was going too slowly. I felt like I was going to explode at any moment. He teases over my entrance, making me moan loudly. I didn’t know if it was from the pleasure of his hand on me, or the fact that I could cry from wanting him so badly. I needed him inside of me.

The realization makes me shake and I find myself struggling against Harry’s hold on my hands, gasping slightly. He stops his hand, immediately releasing my wrists, but keeping the other hand down my shorts. He looks scared.

I reach up and pull his concerned face down to mine, mashing my mouth on his. I pull away, only leaving about a centimeter of space between us. I let out a shaky breath, finding his familiar green eyes.

“I want you to fuck me, Harry.”

My words produce a growl out of him and he shifts his body, slipping two fingers inside of me unexpectedly. I gasp, letting my legs fall off Harry’s hips.

“N-not what I meant.” I gasp, laughing slightly. He stops his movements, but keeps his fingers inside of me. He shoots me a confused look, opening his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

“I want you to _really_ fuck me, Harry.”

It takes him a second, but realization washes over his face and he curses loudly before kissing me roughly. He moves his fingers inside of me, scissoring them carefully, causing me to moan against his lips. He keeps kissing me for a moment, moving his fingers quickly. He only pulls back slightly to look at me, his forehead on mine and his hands still working in my shorts.

“Are you sure, baby?” He asks, his voice rough and out of breath.

“I-I’m very, ah, sure.” I gasp, nodding fiercely.

He kisses me again for a moment before pulling back completely. He slides off my bed leaving me shivering on the mattress. I flip on my side, watching him fumble to tug on his shoes. This was not the reaction I was expecting.

“I’m sorry!” I blush, automatically thinking I have done something wrong. Harry snaps his head up to look at me, laughing quietly and leaning down above me with a giant smile.

“No baby. I’m not leaving. Well, I am, but only because I need to go get a condom.” He laughs, peppering kisses on my face.

Oh. Right. Protection.

My face is burning and I feel the urge to bury myself in my blanket and never return, but Harry’s soft lips on my face are reassuring.

“I will be back in just a second Rach.” He tells me, sprinting out of my room.

I am breathless, staring at my open door in a shocked state. This was really happening. I swallow down all of the fear building up in my throat, standing up off my bed. I shove my shorts down my legs, letting my underwear fall with them. After I kick them near my laundry basket, I toss my shirt along with them. I climb underneath my top sheet completely naked, and completely terrified. I try my best to hide it, holding my hands over my face to try and calm myself down.

I hear the front door downstairs and my nerves start to pick up again. Harry is breathless when he makes it back to my room, closing my door softly and stopping. I peek at him under one palm, grinning wickedly. His eyes were dark again, raking up and down my body where I was on my bed. He takes one step closer, but then stops again, chewing on his lip.

“Are you…” He trails off, pointing at me and smirking. “Are you naked under there?” He asks.

I flash him a toothy grin, laying my arms above my head so that the sheet slips dangerously low on my chest. “Why don’t you come find out?” I tease.

He tosses the condom from his hand near the bed, but it falls. Neither of us move to grab it. Instead, Harry is busy stripping off his own clothes and kicking his shoes across the room with absolutely no care. He is naked in a matter of seconds, taking large steps to get to me on my bed. He settles on top of me, leaving the sheet on top of my body, but he has a knowing grin plastered on his cheeks.

He gently lowers his naked body onto mine, our skin only separated by the thin sheet. It feels amazing. The feeling that I might suddenly combust is back with full force, making it hard for me to breathe. I can feel Harry’s hard length against my thigh and part of me aches for it to be in me already, while the other part cowers in fear.

Harry rests his hands beside my head, leaning down to kiss me softly. “You really sure you want to do this? I don’t want to pressure you or anything.” Harry tells me.

I smile, kissing him a couple times. “I’m sure Harry. Please.” I assure him, circling my hands around his neck and attempting to spread my thighs. His knees stop them from going anywhere, but he understands, suddenly dropping his mouth to work against the top of my bare collarbones. “I need you.” I gasp, flinching at the feeling of his teeth scrapping my skin.

Harry doesn’t tease anymore, just keeps his body closely pressed on mine and works his mouth roughly on my skin. He is unshamefully bruising me, making it burn delightfully. I knew I was going to walk away from this with a neck full of hickies, but not one part of me could care.

He shuffles his weight on one side of me, continuing to kiss my skin, but pull the sheet off of me with one rough pull. I thread my fingers into his hair, guiding him back on top of me. He drops his hips, groaning loudly when our bare skin brushes together. He was so hard. His leaking tip dragged obscenely over my wet center, making me gasp.

“Fuck Rach.” Harry moans, reaching a hand down so he can push his fingers inside of me like before. They slide in easily, pushing into me with a force strong enough to make me want to scream. I try to hold back, biting the inside of my cheek hard enough to draw blood. Harry drops a kiss to my chin, shaking his head. “Let me hear you baby.” He says.

I throw my head back letting everything go. I shout his name loudly, attempting to throw a leg around his hips, but it falls back against the bed roughly. Harry works his hand hard, spreading his two fingers around inside of me perfectly. He was perfect. He grabs my trembling thigh forcefully, pushing it into the bed and holding me apart for him.

“Harry, if yo-you don’t stop-p, I’m gonna…”

I don’t get the chance to finish my sentence before his hand is gone from between my legs and I feel horribly empty. I look up at him and his smiles sweetly, kissing me while he leans down over the bed. He manages to find the carelessly thrown condom, bringing it up on the bed between us.

“Ready baby?” He asks, sitting up on his knees.

I watch him tear open the packet carefully, his long fingers rolling it on with a gentle ease. It makes my stomach flutter just to watch. He scoots down a little bit, kissing me for a moment before reaching down to tap on my thighs. He guides them over his own, slotting himself right up against my hips. I can’t hold back the loud moan that falls from my lips, my entrance clenching on nothing. Harry takes a deep breath, his green eyes heavy on me.

“Baby.” He says.

“Harry please.” I whisper.

He drops one hand down to his length, moving it to meet my middle. He doesn’t press inside me, just lingers there for a moment, still looking at me carefully.

“You have to tell me if it’s too much. Please.” Harry says, kissing me softly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

I gulp, holding onto his sides. I smile at him, earning one in return.

Harry moves forward to press his tip inside of me. Everything feels like slow motion from there. The stretch is familiar, yet entirely new. My body was vibrating in an unexpected way, my thighs shaking roughly on Harry’s. He continues moving closer, our bodies pressed close, and his lips lingering on mine. I don’t even realize I am holding my breath until Harry’s voice startles me.

“Breathe.”

I listen, sucking in a shaky breath and letting my eyes flutter shut. There was no denying that it hurt. But behind that hurt was an overwhelming sense of pleasure that I had never had before.

Harry kisses me carefully, his hips fully against mine now. He pulls one of my hands off his side, tangling our fingers together above my head. I still couldn’t catch my breath. I was completely overwhelmed.

“You okay?” Harry asks, his green eyes dark but still concerned.

I grin at him, blissfully high in the moment. “I’m great.” I sigh, surprised at the sound of my own voice. It was like I was in another world. My head was floating freely and my body felt like it may burst with happiness.

Harry gently rocks his hips against me, not pulling back, but just nudging forward. The motion makes me feel even fuller and I find myself moaning loudly. Harry takes it as a good sign, chuckling quietly into my neck, and still grinding on me.

The moment he pulls back and pushes forward again, all of my euphoria crashes in on itself. I felt like I was going to rip in half when he moved back forward, making me scared. He moves slowly, still watching my face and squeezing my hand tightly. He tried again, still moving slowly. It feels a little better than the first time, but the pain is still there.

“It kind of hurts.” I laugh, trying not to let my embarrassment take over. I squeeze my eyes shut, and Harry kisses over them, stilling above me.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asks softly, still kissing my face.

I swallow down the lump in my throat, angry at myself for not expecting this at all.

“I’m sorry.” Is all I can manage, hiding my face in the crease of Harry’s arm.

He pulls out of me slowly, apologizing when I flinch when he finally is all out. His hands rake over my hair, his lips close and his voice whispering soft words of encouragement. He wasn’t angry with me. He wasn’t upset. He was just worried.

He lays down beside me, quickly wrapping me tightly into his chest. I try my best not to cry, but I keep quiet, not sure what I should say.

“Are you okay?” Harry asks me, brushing my hair behind my ear. I look up at him, only able to catch his eyes for a second before I look away again. This was so embarrassing.

“I am so sorry.” I gush, laughing nervously and hiding my face on his bare chest. He shushes me quietly, his hands soothing over my back.

“Don’t be sorry baby. It’s alright.” Harry assures me.

I take a deep breath, rolling onto my back and out of Harry’s hold. One of his arms was underneath me, still holding me close, but not quite as close. I slap my hands over my red face, shaking my head. Harry tries to pull them away, but I laugh and turn the other way.

“What?” Harry laughs, tickling my side softly. I yelp and try to roll onto my stomach, but his large hand closes on my hip, holding me in the spot that I was in. I roll back over to face him, dropping my hands, but keeping my eyes closed.

“Maybe if you…” I stop for a moment, smiling sheepishly. “Maybe if you finger me a little bit more?” I ask quietly, not sure what the hell I was asking of him.

Harry doesn’t respond at first, but I can feel his gaze on me, even with my own eyes closed. I peel my eyes open slowly, trying to read the expression he had on his face. He is smiling at me, stroking my hair with one of his big hands. He chuckles, leaning down to kiss me.

“Anything you want, baby.” He whispers, guiding me to lay flat on the bed again. He drops his hand to my leg, using the other to hold himself over me. He pushes my thighs apart, gently dragging his fingertips over my skin. He dips one finger over my entrance. My legs feel like jelly again, and all of my embarrassment is wiped away just after a couple touches from his hand. He keeps touching me slowly, taking his time and savoring the way I am breathless underneath him. He works two fingers in and out of me at an easy pace.

I swallow hard, my throat dry, and find Harry’s eyes. He smiles at me, pressing a warm kiss to my lips. “Can we try three?” I ask, my voice almost silent. Harry hears me though and he kisses me again. My face is burning, the heat feeling like it is taking over my entire body. His third finger nudges alongside the other two, stretching me open slowly. He is careful, not moving a lot and hesitating. I look up at him again, dragging my left knee up so it is bent on the mattress. “Harry please.” I gasp.

For a second I am scared he is going to move away, but he just still his fingers inside of me while he sits up slightly, biting my neck as he settles back over me at a new angle. He looks up at me, distracting me before he thrusts his hand into me forcefully. It takes the breath right out of me, and my hand claws at Harry’s warm shoulder for support. He keeps going, still slowly, but pushing into me with a new kind of strength. It feels amazing. My whole body feels like it has melted. I’m not sure if I am going to be able to walk after this. My throat burns from trying to breathe and from the continuous stream of noises that seem to make themselves present without me even trying.

Harry pushes his face into the side of my neck, his teeth catching on my earlobe. “So good for me.” He whispers harshly, thrusting his fingers faster. “You are so wet for me.”

He isn’t wrong. It should be disgusting how it feels with Harry’s hand soaked in between my legs, but I am feeling too high to care. I nod at him, licking my dry lips. He chuckles, shifting above me again. He looks at me for a moment, but doesn’t say anything.

Suddenly his hand is moving at what feels like lightning speed. He pumps his three fingers in and out of me as fast as he can. His shoulders and arms are tense, making my view of Harry on top of me one that will not easily be forgotten. My legs are shaking again, and I feel myself trying to spread myself wider, but my body is protesting against it, completely lost in the feeling of Harry’s fingers. He was a fucking god, hovering over me, his lips close, and his hot breath fanning over my neck.

He twists his wrist around, moving his fingers in ways that I have never felt before. I force my hand to reach for his, grabbing his wrist. I can’t even open my eyes. My entire body feels disconnected, but I lick my lips again, trying to get myself to speak. “Try again.” I tell him, my voice broken. Harry keeps his fingers in me, not pushing anymore, but still there. He stays silent for a second, scaring me. I tilt my head to look at him. His pupils are blown out and there is a thin layer of sweat on his forehead. I nod at him, taking a deep breath in.

Harry tugs his fingers out of me, settling his knees under mine again. My whole body feels numb. It almost feels like a dream, watching Harry tug over his length and moving my legs around as if it’s not a big deal.

This time when he pushes in, it is quicker than before, my body taking him in easily. I am completely relaxed and ready for it. Harry grabs my hands, tangling our fingers together and pushing them above my head. “I love you so much.” He tells me, kissing my mouth while he rocks his hips into mine.

I don’t respond. I can’t respond. Instead, I just lay there, soaking up Harry. His hands are hot and heavy against mine, holding me in my place. His lips are bright red and swollen, barley even off of mine.

It feels like hours have passed, Harry working his hips furiously and my body burning with delight. We are both sweating and panting heavily, his mouth pressed close to my ear so I can hear the beautiful noises he is making as he fucks me. When he talks to me, I don’t even realize it, but suddenly he is collapsing closer to me and his hips are stuttering forward. I meet is sloppy thrusts with my own, bucking my hips up off the mattress. He lets go of my hands and I drag them over his back, holding him close to me. He is moaning blissfully, letting out a string of curses when I keep trying to move against him.

He catches my hip, making me stop for a moment. His eyes are glossy and his arms are shaking as he tries to support his weight. He is still pressed inside of me, but he’s no longer moving. He peeks up at me, smiling widely. He pushes his face into my chest, laughing softly.

“I’m sorry.” He groans. It hits me that he is embarrassed, and I realize it’s because he has already gotten off and I was too distracted to even notice. I laugh too, still moving my hands over his back.

“I’m sorry! I was a little distracted.” I giggle, pulling one of my hands to his face so I can look him in the eyes again. He is shaking his head shamefully. “I’m not mad.” I tell him quickly, making sure he understands that no part of this was ruined for me. He pulls back, trapping me between his arms and carefully pulling out of me. It’s a little uncomfortable, but I mask that by smiling up at Harry stupidly.

I watch him take the condom off, carefully standing up off the bed and taking it to my bathroom. I hear the sink turn on for a moment and he comes back to my bed, still naked, and still blushing furiously. I scoot over, motioning him to join me. He quickly pulls me into his side when he lays down, covering his face with one of his hands.

“That…” he trails off, scoffing a little bit and laughing. “That has never happened to me before.” He admits. I kiss his chest, playfully licking his nipple. That makes him snort and he pinches my back. He rolls on his side to face me, spreading his hand over my hip. “You do weird things to me woman.” He groans, leaning down to capture my breast in his mouth. He stays there for a few seconds, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin. The hand that was on my hip slips down farther, easily falling into the spot between my legs. He drags his middle finger over my clit, sucking a bruise into the side of my nipple. The action makes a breathy moan leave my mouth and I am right back to feeling like I am on fire.

He moves his mouth off of my chest so he can kiss my lips while his finger flicks over my clit repeatedly, not hesitating for even a second. I struggle to kiss Harry back. I just gasp against him while he pushes me closer and closer to my climax.

It doesn’t take long at all. I am screaming his name right against his lips, squeezing my thighs painfully together, but his huge hand is still tucked between them, rubbing me quickly. I can’t breathe properly. I yank Harry’s hair, hoping to get his attention, but he just laughs for a moment, slowing his hand but still not stopping. He drags his finger slowly over my swollen clit, savoring the way my body jumps at the sensitivity. Finally I grip his arm tightly enough that he pulls away, leaving me gasping beside him.

He falls against the bed with me, both of us not even an inch apart, but not touching. I feel like my lungs are on fire, not being able to catch my breath at all. Harry turns his head to look at me and I smile at him, still gasping. I hold a finger up to him, signaling it’ll be a minute before I can recover. I reach my hands up above my head, trying to move air through my body. It takes a minute, but eventually I feel like myself again. I take a long breath and turn on my side, pushing myself into Harry.

He hums happily, dropping his hands easily around my body and holding me close to him. I rest my chin on his shoulder, staring at him dreamily. He smiles at me, clearly just as happy as I am in this moment.

“Wow.” I finally say, breaking the silence. We both start laughing, cuddled close together and savoring the moment.

It ends too quickly when the laughter is broken by a loud singing coming from my phone on my nightstand. Instantly I am horrified by the sound. Victoria Justice’s voice is piercing the air and the content of her song is an instant buzz kill. Harry stops laughing while I scramble to grab the phone, rolling over him and off the bed.

“Is that-“ He starts, but I shoot him a glare. He starts to laugh again, curling in on himself and laughing harder than I have heard in a long time.

I grab my phone which displays Gemma’s smiling face on the screen. I answer the call, grabbing my blanket off my bed and wrapping it around me.

“I hate you so much right now.” I tell Gemma, not even bothering to say hello. Harry is still losing his shit, rolling around naked and giggling like an idiot. Gemma instantly starts laughing and I tell her to shut up.

“You don’t happen to know why there are a trail of condoms leaving Harry’s room do you?” She asks, still chuckling. I close my eyes for a second and then reach down to smack Harry’s bare ass. He grabs it, whining pathetically. I offer him my phone and turn around to my dresser.

“Yes Gemma?” Harry greets her, sitting up on my bed.

I grab a clean pair of underwear and an old t-shirt to wear. Harry is quiet on my bed and when I turn around his face is flushed and he has a nervous hand running over his hair. I sit on the edge of my bed, silently cursing my best friend for having such terrible timing. And horrible taste in music.

“Shut the fuck up, Gems.” Harry grumbles, handing me my phone back. He falls against my pillows, smiling at me.

“Did you really spend my money to purchase that fucking ringtone?” I ask her, rolling my eyes at the way she is still giggling into the phone.

“You bet I did. I hope it wasn’t too distracting while you were fu-“

I hang up the phone, tossing it back on my nightstand. I glare at Harry, but I can’t keep it up. I fall into his chest, laughing like an idiot.

“Why the hell did you leave condoms on your floor?” I ask him. He raises an eyebrow at me.

“Why the hell do you have ‘Best Friend’s Brother’ as your ringtone?” He shoots back.

I roll my eyes at him and whack him in the chest. He rolls me over so he can kiss me on the mouth forcefully. “I love you so much.” He tells me, pulling away from my mouth with a smile plastered on his lips.

I mirror his happiness, straining my neck so I can kiss him quickly again. “I love you too, Harry.” I whisper.

He pushes his face into my shoulder, nibbling the skin lightly. He pulls back suddenly, grinning at me. “Just think of the lifetime of harassment we will endure because of my sister.” He jokes. He leans close to my ear, breathing carefully over my skin and making me shiver. “Am I the one for you?” He asks me quietly.

I am confused for a second, but then the lyrics register in my mind and I shove him off of me. He starts to laugh again and I cross my arms pouting pathetically.

“I am never listening to that song again.” I groan.

Harry starts to sing, tickling my sides and trapping me in bed with him while he sings obnoxiously loud. I try not to laugh, but fail miserably as he makes me squirm against his attacking fingers.

 

~~

 

**6 MONTHS LATER**

I can see Harry from my spot on Gemma’s chaise, but I try not to stare. I face my best friend again, pretending like I was listening to what she was saying.

“Which one?” She asks.

I glance over at her bed, looking at the spread out outfits. There is a blue jumper, a red dress, and a black skirt with a white top. I look back at Gemma to try and gauge her reaction. “The red dress.” I tell her. She smiles and holds it up to her body while looking in the mirror. “Simple. But effective.” I add. She snorts at me and undoes her robe, quickly sliding the dress on. She looks great.

“Now what about stupid shoes?” She groans. I watch her pull a couple pairs out of the closet, tossing them carelessly on her floor.

I suddenly remember why I had come over so early in the first place. I gulp down my nervousness and stand up. I peek at Harry where he is straightening his tie and then close the door. I lean my back against it and look at Gemma.

“Hey Gems.” I say, trying to pull her attention away from the shoes. She looks back at me through her fallen down hair and raises her eyebrows.

I take a deep breath and step closer to her.

“This is such a cute dress Racheal. I definitely might have to go get a matching one.” She comments, grabbing the material of my floral skirt.

“Gemma.” I try again, my heartbeat pounding in my ears. I grab her hands in mine and stare at her closely. She looks confused and then a little nervous.

“What?” She asks frantically, searching my face quickly. “Is it not the right outfit?! Or my hair. I should put my hair up?”

I laugh at her and shake my head. Leave it to her to worry about stupid little things. I take another deep breath and steady myself.

“I have a secret.” I whisper.

She deadpans and scowls at me. “If it’s that you’re in love with my brother, I already knew that bitch.” She groans, tugging her hands out of mine and facing the mirror again to fix her hair.

I giggle, stepping around my best friend. I lean against the entrance to her closet and try to think of the best way to tell her.

“Would you rather have a niece or a nephew first?” I ask simply, checking the polish on my thumbnail.

“Oh definitely a niece. Can you imagine? I would spoil her-“

She stops, her hands still hovering above her head when she turns to look at me. She opens her mouth and gets ready to scream, but I slap my hand over her mouth to stop her, shushing her loudly. I laugh, shaking my head at her.

“No one else knows.” I laugh, carefully moving my hand.

Her mouth is moving, but nothing is coming out. She looks genuinely shocked. And excited. Which I take as a good sign.

“Say something Gemma. Please.” I beg. “I wanted you to know first, and I’m sorry it’s kind of weird that it’s your brothers, but you’re my best friend and I wanted to tell you before anyone else. Not even my mom knows yet.”

Gemma suddenly lets out an overexcited squeal and tackles me into a hug.

“You’re not fucking with me are you?!” She asks, her face looking somewhat wild.

I shake my head at her, laughing again. “I found out yesterday at the doctor.” I tell her.

She squeezes me tightly, talking extremely fast and tripping over her words. Her face is bright red and she is smiling bigger than I have seen in a long time.

“I’m gonna be an aunt.” She says, her eyes suddenly tearing up as she pulls back away from me.

“No. No! No waterworks! You can’t mess up that makeup!” I joke, pulling a tissue out of the box on her counter and pressing it under her eye. She nods in agreement, but still looks kind of teary as she leans into the mirror to check for smudges.

I tuck a piece of my curled hair behind my ear and smile at my best friend. I was happy that she was so happy. She turns around and scoops up a pair of black ballet flats, quickly sliding them on. She grabs some perfume and sprays us both before heading to the door

. Before she leaves she turns to look at me, her fingers stilling on the door. “Harry is getting a lot in one day.” She laughs. I raise my eyebrows at her. “A diploma and a baby.” She says simply, and evil grin toying on her mouth. “I guess someone will be calling him Daddy after all.” She points out before making an obnoxious gagging noise and opening the door.

Harry is in the hallway, cap in hand, and his gown open in the front. He is staring at us with a strange look as Gemma stumbles downstairs, still gagging. I shrug at him, flipping off the lights and meeting him in the hall. He smiles at me, eyeing me up and down.

“What’s this about being called Daddy, I hear?” He asks.

I whack him in the chest and head downstairs, leaving him to be smug by himself.

 

~~

 

“Celebratory bowl?” Harry asks, sliding into the van where Gemma and I are camped out in the back. He shuts the door and topples over beside me, still wearing his dress clothes from graduation today.

“I just needed to get away from Dad. He is pissing me off.” Gemma groans, crossing her legs.

“There are far too many people in one house.” Harry laughs, reaching to loosen his tie. I watch his fingers move, yanking the material down until he can unbutton the first few buttons on his shirt. He looked amazing.

When I look back towards Gemma she is smirking at me, but I brush it off, leaning my head against the seat.

“We have no more weed.” Gemma tells Harry, smiling at me with much more than just weed on her mind. I barely shake my head, glancing to see if Harry notices how weird she is acting. He is oblivious, just working on rolling his sleeves up and frowning when he hears what his sister has to say.

“Well then lovebirds. I am going to escape the confines of Rachael’s van to go explore the liquor cabinet. Maybe mom has restocked for the family affair.” Gemma tells us, climbing her way to the back door. Harry waves her off, immediately tugging me into his lap when she shuts the door.

I lean into his touch, sighing softly in his neck. I grab the edge of his undid collar, pulling his mouth to mine. “Congrats on graduating.” I tell him. He hums happily, dragging his hands up my thighs under my dress.

“Do you want to drink tonight baby?” He asks, his fingers dangerously close to the edge of my underwear. I gulp, meeting Harry’s eyes.

“I can’t.” I whisper, shifting my hips closer to him on his lap and kissing behind his ear. His hands stop moving on my thighs and he chuckles.

“Why not?” He asks.

I stop kissing his neck for a moment, leaning back to meet his gaze. I decide to tease him for a little bit longer, pressing my mouth on his briefly and then going back to his ear.

“Remember a couple weeks ago when I rode you on the couch at your house?” I whisper, grinding my hips forward. Harry gasps, digging his fingertips into my hips. He nods his head, swallowing thickly. “And remember the night we got really high and you fucked me right back here?” I ask him, licking up the side of his neck. He groans against my shoulder, moving his hands so he can tug on the sides of my underwear. “Well…” I trail off, leaning back to look him in the eyes again.

“What baby?” He asks, moving his hands from under my dress so he can push my hair behind my ears. I grin at him, my facing heating up. I start to chew on my bottom lip, but Harry stops me by pressing his own mouth to mine. He kisses me roughly for a minute, dragging his tongue over mine. I pull back a tiny bit, leaving my mouth against his so he can feel it when I talk.

“I’m pregnant.” I whisper.

Harry sucks in a breath, dropping his hands to my hips and pushing me back so he can look at me fully. His eyes are wide and I can see a smile tugging at his lips, but mostly he just looks shocked.

“Really?!” He gasps, his breathing fast.

I nod, cupping his face between my hands.

“Oh my god!” He screams, pulling me tight against his chest. He squeezes me tight, laughing and whispering repeatedly my ear. It takes me a minute to realize he is actually crying. I laugh and look at him, catching the small stream of tears with my thumb.

“Is this a good cry? Or a bad cry?” I ask him, a little bit worried.

He shakes his eyes at me, smiling with tear filled eyes. “I don’t cry. I’m not crying.” He tries to joke, laughing softly. “It’s a cool cry.”

I choke out a laugh, still swiping the tears off his face. “Only you would tell me you’re crying cooly because you found out I was pregnant.” I laugh.

He kisses me, making my face a little bit wet, but I don’t mind. I kiss him back, wanting to stay in this perfect moment as long as I can.

“I love you Rachael.” He smiles, his whole face lit up with happiness.

“I love you more Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that's it. I am in love with this story and these characters. Thank you so much for reading!  
> Follow me on Tumblr and Instagram : ruinedby5guys  
> Don't be shy, please tell me what you thought.  
> I love you all to shreads. xxx


End file.
